


Lights and Shadows

by BlueError03



Series: Transcendents [1]
Category: Transcendents
Genre: Action, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Fiction, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Modern Royalty, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Thriller, Transcendents - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueError03/pseuds/BlueError03
Summary: Transcendent means to surpass the ordinary. As a creation of the Council member Aquarius, Transcendents pride themselves in being different and using their powers to make or create wondrous lives. The Diamond or Light kingdom works in harmony with the Club or Shadow kingdom in their dimension, yet it never seems to be enough. A forgotten princess wakes up with amnesia with her sister to find herself thrown into a world of chaos, her life threatened at every turn. What caused these events? What happened to cause her own family to turn against her? Nothing is black and white.
Series: Transcendents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982149





	1. Prologue

The stone is green from moss and water that’s collected and seeped its way through the cracks. Glass scatters the floor from the broken mirror above the rustic toilet, the glass resting on pieces of paper with hastily sketched drawings. I jump up from my sitting fetal position as a scream erupts through the corridor. It’s muffled by the thick stone walls and yet the bloodcurdling scream echoes through the open spaces. I let out a lowly sigh and pull the small piece of chalk from underneath my makeshift pillow. I sit on the metal slab considered my bed until the scream is cut off suddenly, leaving only silence. I bring the chalk up and drag it against the stone to another death.  
I grit my teeth as a soft sob starts to hum its way into the cell. It must be the victim’s mother. I ignore the warm trickle down my cheek as I place the chalk back in its place and pull my knees close to my chest, listening.  
“Experiment #52 unsuccessful. Take her to the pit.” A cool voice hums through the intercom, just loud enough for us to hear. Her Greek accent is thick, an accent I know too well. The Queen’s voice. Queen J imprisoned ninety of us and has already killed thirty-four. None of us have anything in common for us to distinguish. There are old, young, sick and healthy, and even more. I’ve been trying to figure out why she has us here, but she shows no signs of giving something. She even hides her face underneath a white veil to match her white attire.  
I close my eyes and breathe out softly as the sound of a body dragging against the stone sings throughout the hallway. Gently, I pull myself from my fetal position and stumble to the prison bars, dried blood and stiff muscles protesting the sudden movement. I cringe at the grinding of metal gears as I ease myself to sit in front of the bars and mourn the loss of another.  
I watch as a guard doesn’t even falter as they drag what appears to be a leash behind them. Of course, with a body at the end of that leash. Most of us don’t react to a corpse anymore, yet the shrieks of the mother ripple around. I feel the bile rise in my throat as the body passes into my view, but I don’t throw up as I had before.  
Whatever J did was messy, as half of the girl’s head is bubbled away, revealing bone and brain. Her eyes are bloodshot and open wide while her mouth lays agape, still dripping fresh blood. Her white and tattered dress is a mix of yellow and red, as it appears, she was impaled through the heart. Her long black hair is like straw. The guard doesn’t pay attention to how her body trips over itself and I let out a soft sigh.  
How old was she? She couldn’t have been older than eleven. I grit my teeth as pinprick tears threaten to spill out. I can’t remember her name, but she had been a bright and optimistic girl, even when her brother was killed. She was in the cell across from me, and we would always play games to pass the time and keep our sanity intact. I had even managed to beg one of the cards to let us have a deck of cards and we would manage to play games while being five feet apart. I remember she was blind in one eye due to a car accident when she was very young but other than that everyone had been safe.  
The first time someone died was an old man who had been taken from a park when he was waiting for his wife and dog. I remember screaming at the guards, cursing at them about how disgusting and horrible they were for letting J get away with it. As I hurled up everything I had eaten that day, the guard simply said, “She is our Queen. We must take her orders.”  
I ball my fists up into tight balls, focusing on the way my knuckles turn sheer white even when caked with dirt. The mother screams out at the guards, calling them monsters. None of us even know how someone can do that but I have my theories. When we first came here, we would scream and curse the guards for doing such heinous acts. Now, we sit in silence, sending our respect to the victims of J. Even with the pain burning in my chest, I sit still and lifeless. I had already cried enough today.  
“My, my.” I feel the goosebumps return but fight the urge to flee. Instead, I raise my head and meet the white veil of J. Her arms are crossed behind her back as her skirt flows around her, various golden designs marking her corset and skirt. Even through that stupid veil, I can tell she’s smiling. She crouches down and presses a cold gloved hand to my cheek. I don’t shy away from her as she hums, “Not a single tear to shed.”  
“She wouldn’t have wanted me to cry,” I say, letting my voice fall flat with disgust. I hate when she touches me, but I can’t refuse her without getting a harsh slap in the face. I’ve noticed that the more I dwell in this place, the easier it is to become cold and harsh towards certain people. J chuckles softly.  
“Well, my dear, I must say you are strong.” She straightens back up and with a wave of her hand, the prison cell bars collapse in on themselves to allow entrance. “While I wait at least a day to conduct another experiment, I may have found a breakthrough I need to test immediately. I would like you to assist me, dear.” She informs me. I know she’s not giving me a choice, so I pull myself off the floor and face her. She’s only taller than me by around two to three inches, yet she still intimidates me. Without a word, J turns on heel and starts walking out of the dungeon. I follow her, knowing well enough to not try to escape.  
The last time I tried, it didn’t turn out well on my end. I glance down at the robotic leg and grimace at the way it digs into my skin, causing new blood to run down it.  
“So, what’s this experiment consist of?” I ask wearily as we enter a modern hallway. People with white hair walk about and avoid me and the queen as much as possible. I feel the crackle of electricity zip through the walls as it lights up the blue and white hallway.  
“I cannot tell you. It is a surprise.” J coos out as she continues her graceful walk. I don’t like the sound of that. I shiver slightly and continue following her. As we turn a corner, the robotic leg freezes up and with a shriek, I tumble to the floor. I grit my teeth as my nose collides with the ground, sending a fresh wave of pain through my face. I hear J gasp mockingly. “You should be more careful.” She comments.  
“You’re the one who ripped my leg off in the first place,” I mumble under my breath. I push myself up and hold back a swear as I use my dirt-laden sleeve to keep the blood from spilling everywhere.  
“A punishment needed to be served. I cannot have my prisoners believing they can try escaping without suffering consequences.” She replies curtly. I glare up at her, a scowl on my face.  
“Fuck you and your punishments. It’s not like we ever did anything wrong to you.” I growl out. J seems slightly taken aback as I force myself to stand up. “Six months ago, I would’ve been too scared to even talk to you, but I’ve been in this hellhole for two years. Two years! The only reason I haven’t lost my mind yet is because I know somehow that you’ll mess up and when you do, I’ll finally be able to leave this place.” I hiss through my teeth, all the fear gone and replaced with burning anger. I haven’t seen my family in two years. I haven’t been able to lead a normal life in two years. I haven’t been a human for two years.  
“That will not happen, Monarch.” She says. “I will make sure of that.” Before I can stop myself, my hand swings up and connects with what I assume to be her nose. She gasps and stumbles back, clutching her face. My knuckles sting from the impact.  
“Karma’s going to be a real bitch, won’t it?” I spit out, ignoring the guards who now have their hands gripped tightly around my arms. J regains her composure and waves the guards off.  
“Believe what you want to.” She replies coolly before turning heel again and continuing her walk. I scoff under my breath but feel myself staggering after her. I know better.  
We finally arrive at the door of torture. Yippee. J brings her hand up to a slick black pad next to the door and presses her hand against it. In mere seconds the door beeps open and she heads inside, me following behind.  
The room is like how I remember. White-tiled floor stained brown with dried blood, blue walls, a slick metal table in the metal with a light hanging over as well as a small table with equipment next to it. I take note that when I lay down it’ll be on my right side, and the scalpel will be closest to me. I don’t have to be told what to do. I hastily pull myself up onto the table and lay down, hissing as the cold metal chills my bones. J turns on the bright light from above and I growl.  
“Couldn’t you have warned me?” I groan as I bring an arm up to shield my eyes from the bright light. She pushes my arm back down and I squint my eyes shut.  
“Dear, I believe I have finally found out what I need. I have been perfecting this process for as long as I can remember, now is to find the right person. I believe that might be you.” I gulp silently as she stands over me, her hand against my heart. “This process will be quick, and I am sure you will feel nothing.” I roll my eyes. Yeah right. My eyes widen as J grasps the sides of her veil and pulls away the veil. I expected her to look like a madwoman, yet she is rewardingly beautiful. Her skin is an olive shade and her lips red and plump. Icy blue eyes watch me curiously as we study each other. Her eyebrows and eyelashes are white like everyone else’s here, and her white hair is pulled back in a bun, longs bangs framing her face.  
“What’s the point in showing me what you look like?” I seethe out as I watch her. Her lips contort into a smile.  
“I assume you want to have some closure before you’re dead.” Her icy blue eyes turn dull.  
“Wait, what?” I start to sit up.  
“Hm.” Suddenly, pain erupts throughout my chest where J’s hand was. I scream out as I feel her hand sink in deeper, gripping the sides of the metal table as tears fill my vision. The scalpel. “I did not realize you can force a soul out of its body physically.” With that, she lurches her arm backward, causing me to scream again in agony. I can barely think as I force one eye open to see something pulsating in J’s bloodied hand.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” I screech out. “What the hell is that?” It was hard to tell the shape, but it glowed blue and red and the light reflected off of J’s face. The scalpel. She doesn’t answer, opting to grin wickedly at me.  
“Just what I need.” She positions her hand at the top of the blob and does something. I scream louder as electrifying pain seizes my entire body. Tears trickle down my cheeks as my screams become choked by the blood that spills from my mouth. I feel myself slip from reality as the pain tortures me.  
The scalpel.  
Before I can think, my left hand shoots out and wraps around the handle of the scalpel. I grit my teeth and rip it into J’s wrist, hoping it gets stuck. She shrieks and lets go of the blob, the pain becoming more bearable. She cradles her wrist and I notice white liquid pour out instead of red. I spin myself on the table and kick her straight in the face with my robotic leg before spinning again and jumping off the table and sprinting. I slam open the doors and ignore everyone as I start to run.  
“GET HER!” J screams from behind me, causing me to propel myself forward even faster. The blue electricity soon turns red as an alarm blares through the corridors.  
Left. I spin left and ignore the searing pain through my chest and leg as I continue running forward, the guards fast on my heels.  
Left. I enter a new area of the building and continue running faster.  
Right. I gasp as I look behind me and notice a white glowing spear just where I had been running, stuck through the wall.  
Straight and zig-zag, it’s harder to hit a moving target. I bring my gaze up to look ahead of me. I run faster, my legs burning from the exercise.  
Left. I turn and enter a large room, a throne in the middle. Holy, she really was a queen?! I hear the shouts of guards behind me and continue running harder towards the large wooden doors. I push them open and come almost face to face with guards, poised to attack.  
Teleport. Before I can think, the ground beneath me shifts and I face the forest. I turn around to see the guards staring at the place where I was in shock and I take that opportunity to sprint into the forest.  
“Into the forest!” I hear a gruff voice holler from behind me. I trip over something and feel myself tumble through grass and dirt and finally onto solid land. I groan in pain as I clutch the thing closer to my chest.  
Keep moving. I push myself up and start to sprint again. I glare at the forest ahead of me and think and suddenly, the ground shifting feeling comes back and I’m farther than I was. I continue running until I can’t hear the sound of anyone until the only thing to be heard is the soft rustle of the trees and the animals living in the forest. I breathe out softly and fall against a tree.  
Find shelter. I look up at the tree I’m leaning against and notice that there are multiple low hanging branches, and around twenty feet off the ground it looks like a small alcove. I sigh loudly.  
“This is going to be a bitch,” I mutter under my breath before shrugging my sweater off to reveal a black tank top. I push the blob that now looks like a heart in the wound in my chest and tie the sleeves of the sweater tightly around it. Hopefully, that’ll stop the bleeding. Finally, I muster the last of my strength and grab the lowest branch and hoist myself up. After what feels like the longest and most painful climb of my life, I push myself into the small alcove at the top of the tree.  
I cough up blood and heave to gain some air so I can feel like my lungs aren’t burning. The wound has stopped bleeding, but it still burns and aches. I lean myself against the bark and watch the sun set along the horizon, bathing the forest in a gorgeous orange. I sigh.  
“What am I going to do?” I whisper.


	2. I

The screech of an alarm clock shrieks through my ears. I groan loudly and whip my body to turn my back to it, shoving the pillow tightly over my head. Alas, the clock continues crying at me that it’s time to get up. I finally give up and wrap my hand around the alarm clock and tossing it in a random direction. Satisfaction pulses through me as I hear the alarm stop after a loud clatter of what I assume to be mechanical parts. I roll back over and pull the comforter tighter to my body before I hear a slam of a door opening.  
“Midnight I swear to gosh golly if you broke the fifth alarm clock I got you-” She stops as I let out a heaty snort. “Why’re you laughing?”  
“You sound like a Disney character.” I croak out as I pull myself into a sitting position, eyeing Raine with half-closed eyes. “Well gosh darn not again!” I imitate her voice and give a snap. Raine groans loudly as I giggle to myself, watching her turn heel and storm out of the room.  
“One day you’re going to make me so mad I’ll punt you through the window!” She declares with a loud click of her heels. I let out a lowly chuckle before pulling myself up into a standing position, grimacing as my bones pop loudly.  
“Just let me sleep in for once, it’s not like I have anywhere to be,” I remark as I crouch down and start picking up the broken alarm clock. I see Raine leave her room out of the corner of her eye and head to the bathroom.  
“I know, and I honestly am tired of you not getting a job. I mean seriously Midnight you’re twenty-six. I’m not your mom, you know.” She replies, her voice echoing from the bathroom. I quickly pull on a sweater over my tank top and some shorts from my drawer before heading into the darkened hallway. It’s only dark because the skylight was covered in so much snow it almost hid all the light.  
“Sorry, I’ve been trying but a lot of places aren’t hiring. That and how are they going to want to hire a girl who never even finished high school?” I hum as I make my way into the bathroom with her, glaring at my bed hair and a pimple forming on my chin. I scowl at the bags under my green eyes and the smear of makeup from yesterday. Raine sighs as she rubs moisturizer into her skin.  
“It still worries me how you know so much about mechanics. Maybe you were a mechanic in your past life.” She elbows me as she finishes her makeup routine as I comb through the mess of my black hair. It takes a lot to take care of this beauty.  
“Quite possibly. You were totally someone huge when in your past life.” I reply. She exits the bathroom, and I lazily follow her.  
“Maybe I could teach fencing or something, become a personal trainer. That would be fun.” I suggest as we walk down the wooden stairs and into the main area. It’s a lot like an open concept where the dining room and living room are attached, and the kitchen is pretty open beside the half wall that’s a bar and the step to take to reach it. In the kitchen, there’s a separate hallway leading to various other rooms, including the study and workout/laundry room.  
“That would probably be fun for you.” She pokes my stomach where I’m working on getting abs. I shy away from the touch and giggle softly as she rolls her eyes, heading into the kitchen. As she pours herself a glass of orange juice, I hastily pull the ingredients together to make pancakes.  
“Voluntarily cooking, I see? Is this an apology for breaking your alarm clock?” She coos as she sets her glass of orange juice down to examine the bag of flour.  
“Nah, it’s an apology that you were born looking like a gremlin,” I say. Raine gasps and I feel a small puff of flour hit my cheek. I stick my tongue out her and she does so as well. I hear her heels clack on the floor as I continue making the pancakes. Half an hour later and I finally flip the last pancake onto a plate. “Come get some delicious pancakes!” I call to Raine, grabbing the syrup and butter.  
“Do I need to numb my mouth again?” Raine asks, grabbing some odd human medicine.  
“Geez, I’ve gotten better!” I rebuttal and Raine just rolls her eyes. I back away and let her grab as many pancakes as she wants to before grabbing the rest. “So, how’s being a CEO going?” I ask as I plop down into a chair. Raine shrugs, stabbing her fork through the pancake.  
“It’s going better than I expected. Now that the building is almost finished, I just have to get more workers than two employees.” She informs me, poking at the sides of the pancake. “By the way what type of pancakes are these?”  
“I saw it off on Pinterest and decided to try making them. They’re called Souffle Pancakes,” I take a bite of mine before taking a bite of a strawberry on the side.  
“Well you should follow more recipes, that way I don’t have to buy fast food every morning,” Raine comments, and I scratch my face, letting my middle finger show in her direction. She scoffs before taking another bite of the pancakes.  
“Have you found Lilac or Saturn’s whereabouts yet?” I ask. Raine purses her lips before sighing.  
“No. I’ve been trying to talk to various detectives about searching them up but the moment I mention their names they refuse.” She replies as she continues eating.  
“Huh, weird,” I comment, taking a drink of water.  
Waking up next to Raine with barely any memory, I was terrified and confused. Thankfully, Raine was there to console me and we were able to find our way here. I take another bite to hide my frown. We apparently have two younger siblings, Lilac and Saturn. They’re not in this city, though, so I wonder if they left Oregon for somewhere more populated.  
“Hey Midnight, can you please get another alarm clock and NOT break this one? It’s just easier than waking you up every day,” Raine asks.  
“Oh, sure. Why can’t I use my phone though?” I flash my phone out before putting it back under my leg. Raine smiles before shaking her head.  
“Your phone isn’t always the best option hon,” She says and I nod with a sigh. “Plus, you need to get out of the house. Oh!” I jump as she suddenly jumps up. “We should go out to eat too!”  
“Ooh, I like what I’m hearing. Maybe that Chinese place on Troost?” I ask. Raine nods before finishing her plate. “Also, have you thought about finding someone you fancy?” I quickly follow, also finishing my plate.  
“Midnight please, I need to work on my business before I do that,” She says. I groan and she elbows me before washing her plate off and putting it in the dishwasher. I quickly follow as she walks out of the kitchen.  
“Do we need anything else from HomeMart?” I call behind me as I place my plate in the dishwasher.  
“I don’t think so. Oh, but could you buy more of those small succulents? They’re so adorable,” I walk into the living room to see Raine tidying up the coffee table.  
“Yeah sure,” I head up the stairs and quickly pull on a pair of jeans and a jacket before sprinting back down the stairs. Raine is already pulling on her coat and slinging her purse over her shoulder.  
“What are you, in the 2000s?” I tease as I pull on my boots and tie them. Raine rolls her eyes.  
“Oh, buzz off,” She replies as she leans against the coat rack. “Are you going to walk?”  
“Yeah, you said it would be good for me to get out of the house,” I say as I stand up and slip on my coat. She nods before pulling me into a hug.  
“Then I’m off. I’ll see you around 5, alright?” I hug back before pulling back.  
“Alright, go get ‘em, tiger,” I grin and she scoffs, smiling. She brushes past me and into the garage. I shove my hand into my pocket and make sure I have my wallet, keys, and phone. I pull open the door and scowl at the frigid air that hits my face. I quickly pull on a scarf and hat and head out, locking the door behind me. I wave as Raine drives off to her business across town. I carefully walk down the stairs in case they were frozen over before walking onto the sidewalk. I look up at the large snowy mountains far in the distance, as Oldwoods is close to the bottom of a set of mountains. I think Raine mentioned a town near us named Salem. Thankfully we weren’t too close that if an avalanche were to occur, we would be safe.  
I bring my gaze back to the sidewalk, people slowly bustling on the streets. Most seem younger, enjoying their Saturday morning away from school. I feel a small smile on my lips as I continue walking past them. I continue walking for around five to ten minutes until I come into the parking lot of HomeMart. HomeMart is the store that has probably everything ever needed. I jog up to one of the automated doors and head into the overheated store.  
For a Saturday, HomeMart was somewhat empty. People stroll about with their carts that read, “HOMEMART”. Everyone seems relaxed and I shrug off my coat, hanging it on my arm. I snatch a small basket up, wiping down the handle first. My boots squeak against the tiled floor as I make my way to the “Home Décor” aisle. I look over to the small food court where various people are sitting and chatting. I see one of Raine’s friends, Rachel, sitting with her wife and kid. She meets my gaze and I give her a friendly wave. She waves back and the small child joins in, causing me to giggle softly. I can’t wait for the day I become a mom myself. I stroll through the aisles until I find the aisle I’m looking for.  
“Guess I’m not the only person who isn’t morning folk,” I breathe out as I eye the wall of alarm clocks. They are all different shapes and sizes and it’s a little overbearing. I find a small eight dollar one that will do the trick and toss it in the basket before rounding the corner to find the gardening area. I notice Rachel and her family again and quickly head over.  
“Hey Rach, long time no see!” I say. Rachel turns around and smiles.  
“Midnight it feels like forever since I’ve seen you!” She hugs me as her wife takes care of the tiny boy who keeps reaching out to me. “How have you and Raine been?”  
“About the same, still don’t have a job yet,” I reply as I shift my weight from foot to foot.  
“No good places hiring?” She asks. I nod and she lets out a sigh. “It’s a shame you weren’t able to go to college, Raine said you would make a great engineer.”  
“Heh, maybe I should open my own mechanics’ shop!” Rachel giggles while nodding and I smile. “Also do you know where the plants are?”  
“Yeah,” She replies. “Just keep walking straight down there and it’ll be on the right.”  
“Thanks, Raine wants more succulents so I’m on errand duty.” She smiles gently before tucking a brown strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Raine’s becoming a plant mom I guess,” Just then the little boy starts crying and Rachel immediately jumps. “Sorry, but we can chat another time! See you around Midnight!”  
“You too Rach!” We part ways and I take her directions, heading over to a large alcove labeled “OUTDOORS”. I quickly find succulents and narrow my eyes. “When was there so many plants?” I wonder to myself. I give up on trying to ask Raine and grab various ones I haven’t seen around the house. With a cart full of plants and a clock, I head up to the counter and pay. After doing a self-checkout, I bag everything and head out.  
Most people try to stay away from us. Originally, I was hurt and didn’t understand, did we do something wrong? When Raine and I talked to Rachel after they became friends, she admitted our family lived there when we were kids before suddenly vanishing. Our parents weren’t the nicest, and she said her parents were always very uncomfortable when they were out around town. She said something about them looking like they were from medieval times, whatever that is.  
That’s one of the reasons why Raine has talked about moving to Canada. While I’m a curious cat and have been trying to understand our past, Raine has wanted just about nothing to do with it. She says it probably will lead to something bad, and she would rather put it past us than live with it. I, of course, disagree and argue with her, but she’s planning on trying to sell the house this coming spring.  
I let out a sigh as I head further into the city. More people avert their gazes and hang their heads to avoid confrontation. I zip my coat up and continue walking. Not many people go out of their way to be very friendly towards us, something that seems to be common. The only time people were kind were Rachel and the creepy guys we see out at night. We both carry pepper spray now. I continue walking down the street before stopping at a street, 854 67th Terrace. I feel a smile etch on my lips as I push the door open, ready for friendly greetings and something to eat. I quickly order from James, who asks me how Raine has been, before heading to a table and settling down.  
Midnight: Alright so yesterday I found a bunch of old VHS tapes and I think they’re from when we were kids! We should totally check them out after we have dinner.  
Not expecting a reply, I set my phone down and start playing with my fingers, seeing how far I could go before it starts to hurt. Slowly, the laughing ebbs away into the distance as my mind wanders, continuing to fiddle with my hands. Something about this feels…familiar. I can’t put my tongue on it, but it feels like I did this before, played with my fingers while waiting for something. Or someone.  
“Midnight Starr?” I’m jolted out of my trance and look up at a young boy with an apron tied around his slim body. I nod and he gives me a gentle smile before setting down a small hot cocoa and donut. “Enjoy your meal, Miss Starr,” He says before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.  
“Some people are just really hot,” I mutter under my breath as I pull off the coffee stopper. I take a small sip and let the hot liquid down my throat. Letting out a soft sigh, I unwrap the donut and take a bite. I rest my chin on my hand and survey the civilians as I eat my donut. That might be a little creepy, but I didn’t really like playing games on my phone.  
Many of the people seem to be college students, nose deep in computers or in notebooks. A lot of them are engrossed in their work and almost seem to completely ignore their surroundings. The other people that are here are in groups, laughing and chatting amongst one another. Oh, to be in one of those cliques! I shove another piece of the donut in my mouth and watch the boy take orders out again. I think James mentioned he was his first-born’s son. Brady might have been his name? I can’t really remember. I finish the rest of the donut and crumple up the paper. Taking a large dunk of the hot cocoa, I gather myself and get up, throwing my trash out as I head for the glass doors.  
“Oh, I’m sorry!” I exclaim as bump into someone. He quickly regains himself and gives me a sweet smile.  
“No problems, love,” He replies and walks past me, but I stand in shock at his accent. That’s a British accent, right? I stare at his fur hood before brushing it off and heading into the freezing air, clutching the bags. I walk through the streets as the snow starts to lightly pick up. Grimacing, I walk faster before turning my gaze to a small park just a few houses down from our street. I remember we came here around September when the days were still warm and the sun shone clearly most days. Raine and I passed by it daily, and there would always be a small slew of kids playing on the playgrounds. They would laugh and screech their little hearts out, chasing each other around as weary parents watched from the benches, keeping a side conversation with someone next to them.  
Now the park lay deserted, the playground equipment dusted with substantial amounts of snow. It probably hasn’t been touched since November, maybe even earlier. I bite my lip and consider what I could. I pull out my phone to see it was noon. I’ll for sure be home by the time Raine does. I listen to the crunching of the snow under my boots as I step onto the playground, stumbling over to the coated swings. Icicles stem from the bottom and I brush off the snow coating the seat. Taking a seat, I set t bag down next to me and slowly swing, listening to the groaning against the movements.  
Something tells me Raine and I were close throughout all of our lives. I know I could be making assumptions considering we haven’t been able to find our parents nor other siblings. But I have a gut feeling that Raine took care of me when bad things arise. I feel my eyelids droop slightly and I close my eyes for a moment, letting the light snow fall around me, the air still. Suddenly, I don’t feel so alone.  
I blink open my eyes and whip my head around to the woods. There’s no one, though. Yet I still can’t shake the feeling that I’m being watched. Slowly, I grab my bag again and make my way back onto the sidewalk, my coat now doing nothing to fight off the chill. I listen to the soft crunch as my boots walk on newly fallen snow. I pull my phone up and see the time is around one now, just a little past. I pocket it again and head back home quickly, letting the snow fall faster around me.

I hear the door to the garage close. I pocket my phone and quietly get up from my bed, tiptoeing across the ground. I make it to the stairs and shriek as Raine jumps up with a small, “Boo!”  
“How did you know I was going to scare you?” I ask in astonish. Raine shrugs before brushing past me.  
“You’re kind of loud,” She comments as she pulls her hair out of her ponytail, her long wavy hair flowing down her back. I follow her with a groan.  
“Why do you get such gorgeous hair and I get stuck with straw?” I ask, holding up a strand of my hair to show. She laughs as she pulls off her blazer and shirt.  
“I like your straight hair! Really fits with you,” she pulls on a striped sweater and stretches.  
“Is that mockery?” I sneer with a grin. She shrugs before following me downstairs.  
“We should get going now if we want to be there before the dinner rush,” She says as she pulls her coat back on and heads into the garage.  
“Alright, I’ll be there in a second,” I hurriedly get my boots on and slug on my coat before getting in the passenger seat. Raine reverses the car and soon we’re on the road, the snow flowing down again faster. We vibe in silence during the car ride, listening to the whatever song the radio has to play. Soon, we pull into a small parking lot for a Chinese restaurant.  
“I’m going to eat all of their noodles,” I exclaim as I open the car door. Raine rolls her eyes and follows.  
“You’ll throw up before you can finish!” She teases as she starts walking to the doors. Suddenly, I feel my body lurch and I fall against the door. “Midnight?” I hear Raine come up to me and ask if I’m alright. My gaze is pinpointed on something in the distance. It is definitely a person, yet I can’t make out much of their features. It looks like their mouth is shrouded in shadow as they watch us from behind a few trees. I feel the urge to throw up and shakily grab onto Raine’s arm.  
“Actually I’m not feeling too-“ I lurch forward and spill the remains of the donut and pancakes onto the ground in front of me, narrowly missing my shoes.  
“Oh gee,” Raine whispers. “Here, let’s go home and find you something to eat there.” She gently guides me to the backseat and I push myself in, laying down on the cushions. She gets in and starts the car up and the car rocks about as we start to drive home.  
“Someone was watching us,” I mutter. I see Raine visibly tense up.  
“What?”  
“I looked up and saw someone. I think it was a guy and it looked like he was wearing some type of mask? He was a couple of meters away, though, so I don’t know for sure.” I croak out, my throat raw from vomiting. Raine is silent as the car slows to a stop, seemingly a red light.  
“That’s pretty freaky, Midnight,” Raine finally says. I nod solemnly.  
“I thought someone was watching me when I was walking home from getting the clock and plants,” I comment.  
“Wait, seriously?” Raine asks as the car slowly rolls forward again.  
“Yeah, it was the creepiest thing. I had the feeling I was being watched, but when I looked there was no one there. It made me uneasy, though,” I curl up tighter in a ball as Raine continues driving. We sit in silence for the rest of the car ride, the only sound coming from the mechanical whirring of the car’s movements. I close my eyes and let the sounds fill my ears, nausea slowly fading.  
I hear the car come to a stop and blink open my eyes. I groan and pull myself up as Raine unbuckles herself to get out. She helps me out and gently takes me to the couch, filling the mop bucket slightly with water in case I throw up again.  
“Sorry, but I don’t think eating anything big will be best,” She says. I nod before tugging on her sleeve. “Hm?”  
“Can you get me a piece of bread? I heard that bread helps with soaking up acids or something.” I say and Raine nods. She comes back in seconds and gives me a piece of bread, heading back into the kitchen to make herself something. I finish the bread quickly and lay there for a while before asking,  
“Do you want to watch those home videos I found?”  
“Sure, let me finish making this though,” Raine calls back. I snag the blanket from the back of the couch and pull it around my shaking figure. Since when was it so cold? I watch Raine place a bowl of soup on the coffee table before fiddling with the drawers. She pulls out something and pushes it into the VHS slot of our DVD player. I pull myself up into a sitting position and Raine sits down next to me, grabbing her bowl of soup.  
The footage is static at first before panning to our backyard. It must have been when we were very young, as the two girls look no older than five. The camera zooms in on the two girls playing patty cake in the grass. Suddenly, two other children come bustling over, one with odd lilac streaks jumping on one of the girls. They all shriek before falling into a heap of children. The sounds of laughter fills my ears as I watch the children become a heaping mess of giggling. Suddenly, a male voice comes from somewhere off-screen. The children seize up and the camera falls down to a woman standing up. Then, it cuts and starts again, now playing a board game.  
“Yo, what the hell?” I ask as Raine pauses the video.  
“Yeah, that was really weird,” She also comments, her brows furrowed. “I guess that was our dad speaking and us as kids.”  
“Yeah, but why would we tense up at his voice?” I ask. Raine bites her lip before letting out a sigh.  
“I don’t know, maybe he didn’t treat us well?” She turns to look at me nervously. I frown and look down at my sleeved arms. One thing I was certain of is that whatever life we had wasn’t pleasant. Our bodies are littered with various scars. Some are light and barely noticeable, while some are dark and nasty, like the ones on my back. I finally let out an exasperated sigh.  
“It could be a possibility,” I mutter softly. “Let’s just watch the other, alright?” She nods before starting the tape again. I lay down and let out a deep sigh, trying to keep my focus on the poor quality video. Soon, though, I feel my eyelids droop and before I know it, I drop in a deep slumber.

Where am I? I blink open my eyes and pull myself off the cold stone floor. I look up at the small overhead lighting my surrounding before bringing my gaze to a long narrow hallway. I narrow my eyes and stand up, slowly shuffling my feet. I walk past various prison cells. Some are empty but most carry prisoners. They’re covered in dirt and their clothes are ragged as if they haven’t bathed in months. Some softly hiccup as I pass by while others stare numbly at nothing.  
I finally walk past someone who seems to be doing something. A girl lays on the floor with papers littering the floor around her. I crouch down to get a better look. All of them seem to show some type of gore. One was of a girl getting her leg ripped off. Another was a girl getting her eye ripped out and arm chopped off. Another was a man getting a spear through his left eye. I bring my gaze to one and narrow my eyes. I slowly reach out and pick it up to study it closer.  
It was of a girl, her hair in pigtails but still down to her knees. She’s bent forward awkwardly and her eyes are rolled back, something pouring from her mouth. It pools into a messy puddle on the floor but at a second glance, it looks like it’s forming something. Something humanoid. I furrow my brows as I continue staring at it, the girl’s face seems very familiar. I look up and shriek, stumbling backward onto my butt. The girl was now sitting upright, staring straight at me. Her eyes were black aside from bright red rings as irises. She watches me for a second before leaning in. I watch her skin crack and blue glowing underneath.  
“Wakey wakey, Midnight,” She says, and I black out.


	3. II

I hurl myself forward, coughing and choking on saliva. After finally being able to breathe, I sit there for a few moments to collect my thoughts. I feel sticky and wet, strands of hair sticking to my face and neck. I finally run my fingers through my hair to push it out of my eyes.  
“What type of dream is that?” I ponder to myself. I slowly look around and raise an eyebrow at why I’m in the living room. Oh right, throwing up and falling asleep on the couch. I snatch my phone from the end table and flick it to life, the lock screen displaying the time 4:52 in the morning. I let out a soft groan before cradling my head in my hands and between my knees. What the hell was that? It definitely didn’t feel like a memory or dream, it felt like I was there physically. I felt the cold ground, the rough paper between my fingers. And who was that girl?  
“Whatever, probably some weird macabre dream my mind conjured up,” I conclude before throwing the blanket off and standing up. My back protests, letting out loud pops as I stretch backward. I’m still in my clothing from yesterday. Gross. Ignoring the feeling of disgust, I yank my boots and coat on. The keys and wallet are still in the pocket. I slip my phone in as well and yank the heavy oak door open. It feels heavier than before jeez.  
I softly close the door and lock it behind me before heading down the steps…and slipping. I let out a curse as I fall back on my butt hard.  
“Son of a bitch,” I growl. I guess it rained overnight and froze over. Letting out a slew of curses, I stand back up and rub my sore behind. “Man, I slipped cartoon style,” I say to myself, chuckling. I’m no comedian but lightening the mood was my go-to. The air is even colder than this morning, threatening to dig its needles into my calves and thighs. Hopefully Raine doesn’t wake up to find an empty house.  
She once said I was idiosyncratic when we first came here. I would have peculiar and outré dreams like this almost daily when we first resided here. They were unlike this recent one, though. Far from it, honestly. Those dreams felt surreal, but they weren’t too outlandish. I remember dreams of abuse, harsh words, running through forests, and the occasional jolt of electricity. They were all vague, though.  
The questions ring around my head like church bells on a Sunday. Do those dreams even mean anything, or are they simply delusional efforts to conjure up an idea of my past? We were just reckless children or were we hurt as kids? Why did that male voice sound so familiar? I let out a hollow laugh, letting it echo around me.  
“Like I’m ever going to find out!”  
I push the door to Pearl and James open, the bell ringing in my arrival. Pearl immediately looks up from cleaning the counters and purses a smile on her thin aging lips. I can see James in the back with one of his children, working on the pastries to sell.  
“Morning, Pearl,” I say groggily. I need to remind Raine to wake me up when I fall asleep on the couch again.  
“Good morning Midnight. Are you feeling well?” She asks, leaning against the counter. Her white hair was pulled back in a hair net and her greyish blue eyes never left my face.  
“Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?”  
“You don’t look good, pale like someone scared all the blood from you! Plus, you never come in this early, only that lovely British gentleman. Is something bothering you?” She starts to quietly make a hot chocolate and I shrug, rubbing my eyes to try and look at least somewhat better.  
“Sorry, I just had a bad dream. It wasn’t really anxiety-inducing, just draining. Funny enough considering I was trying to feel more energized.” I let out a soft laugh as Pearl starts to mix the drink.  
“Would you like to talk about it?” She asks. I shake my head.  
“You don’t have to worry. It was just weirdly macabre, but not the worst thing to dream of, you know?” She nods slowly before putting a lid on the cup of hot cocoa.  
“Well, if you ever need me, you know I’ll always be here,” She smiles warmly as she pushes the cup towards me. “Oh, you must be hungry as well!” She bustles into the back, calling back, “We don’t have everything made since it’s so early, but we can make you some soup if you’d like,”  
“You don’t have to do that-“  
“It’s no problem Midnight!” James calls back in response. I let out a sigh and continue leaning against the counter. I quickly pull out my phone and open my messages with Raine.  
MIDNIGHT: If you wake up and I’m gone, don’t have a cow and start calling the cops. I had a bad dream and went to clear my head. I shouldn’t be out long, but I don’t want you to worry. I’ll see you when I get back, love you.  
I linger on the screen until the small text underneath reads ‘Delivered’. I pocket the phone as Pearl comes back.  
“How much will that be?” I ask, pulling my wallet out.  
“I’ll take care of that,” I shriek and jump to the side as I hear a voice in my ear. Slipping, I feel myself fall backward before an arm wraps itself around my waist, keeping me from slamming onto the ground.  
“Oh Adam, now you have to for scaring her like that!” Pearl exclaims.  
“I’m sorry I have such petrifying looks,” The voice responds, and I stare up at Adam. He is around my age, his brown hair slicked back out of his face, which had some stubble. The warm lights of the café cause his green eyes to glow yellow-green. Obviously, he got the good genes from his parents, as his jaw is sharp and defined and his smile was warm and pleasant. He brings his gaze back to me and I suddenly feel under the spotlight.  
“You can put me down now,” I say, and he nods, letting me stand back up. “And I’ll pay for it, Pearl.” I try to bring my debit card out, but Adam puts my arm down.  
“I insist,” He says with a smile. I feel myself frown as Pearl lets him pay for my meal as well as marmalade and tea. Finally, everything clicks together and I blurt out,  
“You’re that British dude I ran into yesterday!” Adam raises an eyebrow.  
“Literally or figuratively?” He asks.  
“Physically,” I say as if that helps. He nods before brushing past me, his fur hood tickling my shoulder.  
“Well, I don’t remember, luv.” He says as he takes a seat in one of the windowed tables.  
“Love?” I ask as I sit across from him. He nods before shrugging off his coat.  
“A nickname,” He replies.  
“So, you just call random girls you don’t know love?” I ask with a scoff. He rolls his eyes with a small smile.  
“Random? We’ve met before and I’m paying for your meal, I get to call you luv if I want to,” I raise an eyebrow before leaning back.  
“Adam doesn’t sound very British,” I comment.  
“It’s Hebrew, but no matter, still my name. Mum thought it sounded exotic,”  
“It sounds pretty American to me,”  
“Well Midnight doesn’t sound American nor Asian,” He says and I feel my mouth hang open. “What, think I can’t tell ya aren’t full of each? I took a nationalities class in Uni,” Uni?  
“Yeah, I don’t think my mom really liked Korean names,” I try to lie. I don’t know if Adam would be so kind towards me knowing I wasn’t human. An older woman comes by and gives us our small meal, both of us bidding her a thank you before she leaves. “So, why’re you up at 5 am?” I ask as I take a spoonful of soup.  
“The gym is like a chock-a-block any later than 7 am. I come here at 5 am, get ready at 5:30, and go to the gym around 6 am. Why’s a lady like you up so early?” He takes a bite of his toast.  
“Bad dream,” I reply bluntly. A loud ding rings out and I jump slightly. I quickly pull out my phone to see a text from Raine.  
RAINE: Be back in thirty minutes.  
I decide not to reply but quickly shove my phone back into my pocket, muttering an apology to Adam. He nods sympathetically before saying,  
“What dream spooks someone so badly they go all the way here?” he asks in surprise, taking a sip of his tea. I shrug with a laugh.  
“Some messed up dream apparently. It’s nothing to worry about though, not like it was terrifying. Just…odd,” I reply, taking another spoonful of soup. Adam raises a cautious brow at me.  
“Luv dreams that are odd don’t have that much of an impact on someone,” He says, concerned. I shrug before smiling at him once more.  
“Guess I’m just a pussycat,” Adam doesn’t seem pleased with that answer, though.  
“How about this. You tell me about your dream and I’ll show you something that will make you think you’re going mad, capiche?” He asks.  
“Yes, but that’s rude,” I say with a frown. He blinks in confusion before waving it off.  
“My apologies. Now tell me about your dream,” I finish my soup and clear my throat.  
“Alright, fine. I was in a prison, at least I think I was. People were locked up and looked like they hadn’t bathed in years. They were all really sad, too. I walked around and found a girl who was drawing and had a bunch of drawings. I ended up looking through them and found one that was weird. The girl was throwing up some weird substance and in the pool at her feet it was forming. Forming into a person, I think? Anyways, I looked up and the girl was staring right at me. I freaked out and she said something weird, then I woke up.” I explain to Adam. He contemplates for a moment before leaning forward.  
“Two things, what did the girl say?” He asks.  
“I think ‘wakey wakey, Midnight’?” I say. He scowls as if her words had set him off.  
“Not creepy at all. Secondly, what was the color of the substance coming from the girl’s mouth in the drawing?”  
“I think purple. The other weird thing about her was her hair was in pigtails and still was incredibly long,”  
“Shit,” I look up in concern.  
“What?” He shakes his head before standing up rather quickly. “Is something wrong?”  
“No, I just really want to show you something cool!” He quickly responds. Before I can react, he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the café and into the frigid air. “Now I must warn you about something. Two things, actually.  
“And what’s that?” I holler in front of me.  
“One: I don’t want sex. I’m gay actually and have a boyfriend who is probably cheating on me,”  
“Oh, fantastic,”  
“Two: I have a Pitbull that likes to lick so don’t be a baby when he comes charging at you,”  
“Got it, chief,” I reply as he continues dragging me along. “Wait, are you just pulling the whole gay card as an excuse to be overly comfortable around me?”  
“Midnight please, women may be beautiful, but their downstairs area is the most disgusting monstrosity I’ve had the displeasure of seeing,”  
“Hey!” I shout and Adam lets out a giddy laugh, still dragging me along. I grimace against the cold but manage to keep up before he slows his pace to a light jog.  
“Not used to exercise, luv?” He asks. I scoff.  
“Please. We have an exercising room in our house,” I retort.  
“We?” Adam asks with his eyebrows raised.  
“Yeah, I live with my sister,” His eyebrows fall down and he nods. “You got anyone you rooming with?”  
“Actually yes. My big sis Lizzy. She’s actually asleep right now but if you stay a little longer, we could probably wake her up,” He smirks and I roll my eyes, yanking my coat tighter around my body. We walk in silence for a moment longer before Adam pipes up again.  
“I need to apologize in advance. Our transformer blew up so we won’t be having any power. Luckily,” He raises his hand to his chest pridefully. “Have a wonderful fireplace we can use,”  
“Oooh, just like the times before electricity!” I comment.  
“You mean before 1879?” He asks.  
“I’m not a genius,” I remark. He scoffs before sprinting forward.  
“We’ll be there soon!” He grabs my wrist almost inflexibly and lurches me forward towards a house. I try protesting but before I know it we’re standing in front of a red wooden door and Adam’s unlocking the door. He pushes the door open and we step into the darkness.  
Moonlight seeps in through the large patio doors that lead out to a snow-covered deck. I squint through and realize it’s still snowing heavily. I slip my shoes off before walking from the tiled entryway to the carpeted living room. A large L-shaped couch is nestled in the corner with a coffee table in front of it, littered with papers and cups. I look over to the marble fireplace where Adam is crouched down and fiddling with the fireplace. A TV is mounted above it with various knickknacks, including a photo of Adam and a girl similar to him.  
“Nice place you got,” I comment as I sit down on the couch.  
“Thank you luv!” He replies. Just then, we hear the clack of nails on the wood and a Pitbull shoots from the dark. My eyes widen as he jumps on me and starts yipping happily.  
“Mayo get down she is not food!” Adam scolds and I burst out laughing as the happy dog jumps off me and bounds towards Adam.  
“You really named your dog Mayo?” I ask as I sit up on the couch.  
“Heavens no. We were trying to find names for him, but he never answered to them. Then, I one time yelled ‘WHERE’S THE MAYO?’ and he came running up,” He says as the fireplace blazes up, illuminating the room in an eldritch orange glow. I hold back another laugh as I reply,  
“You’re joking, right?” He shakes his head before standing up.  
“Let me take Mayo to my room, I’ll be back in a jiffy!” He says before turning heel and bounding into the hallway, Mayo hot on his heels. I rise and head to the fireplace, settling down in front of it. I slip my jacket off and lay it across my lap, watching the crackling flames of the fire. Suddenly, I feel a blanket hit me in the face. I groan and yank it off to see Adam carrying more with a grin.  
“Thought ya liked the warmth,” He says as he sets down the blankets.  
“Well anyone would,” I reply back as I situate a blanket underneath me. Adam settles down next to me and leans back with a sigh.  
“So, what’s Raine like?” Adam asks. I open my mouth to respond before snapping it shut in surprise. I never mentioned Raine’s name, right? I feel my body tense up and the tension in the air rises. “Midnight,” I hear Adam say as I stare harder into the fire. “Everything okay?” He rests a hand on my shoulder and I jump.  
“You are so naïve, Midnight,” He hums into my ear. I snarl back and spit blood in his face. He flinches back, wiping it away in a slow swoop of his hand. I hear a guttural growl escape my lips before I turn heel and sprint in the opposite direction. “MIDNIGHT!” He hollers behind me. I feel the blood pounding in my legs as I run faster and harder. I’m sick of the pain. I’m sick of it all. What demented person puts their own blood through this torture? I feel hot tears sear down my face as something digs into my back deeply, hot blood spilling out. Someone’s words ring out in my head.  
“Trust no one.”  
I grab Adam’s wrist and force it backward, so hard that he slams into the ground. His eyes widen as a spear erupts from my hand and point it straight to Adam’s throat. “Trust no one.”  
“Midnight- “  
“Listen here, Adam. You couldn’t have possibly known my sister’s name was Raine unless you were stalking us. Hell, you’ve been acting all creepy since you decided to freak me out in the café. I’m not the type for confrontation and threatening, but I don’t think there’s any way to phrase this kindly. Now, tell me, who the fuck are you and who do you think you’re talking to?” I sneer through gritted teeth. Adam looks up at me with wide eyes, almost in awe.  
“No wonder the Queen has a warrant for your arrest,” He breathes out. My eyebrows furrow before slowly letting the spear dissolve into air, letting go of him and easing back into my spot. He lets out a sigh of relief before sitting up. “Honest to god I thought my throat was toast,” He looks at me and raises his eyebrows. “You don’t remember, do you?”  
“Remember what?” I ask wearily. Adam furrows his brows before his eyes widen and he lets out a long, “Ohhhhhh”. “Oh? Oh what?” I ask, leaning forward. Adam shift uncomfortably.  
“One day, the country of Lumière learned their Queen was pregnant. Soon after the birth of one child, came along another, just as beautiful as the first. Even so, the Queen continued running the country and was still an amazing leader. One day, though, that changed. While the family including the Queen's husband rode to Medium for a meeting of the leaders, they were attacked by a rogue group of Lumièrian wannabes. Two of the children were pronounced dead and a funeral was arranged.  
"When the day of the funeral came, though, the children were nowhere to be seen. All four of the children went missing. The Queen ordered search parties, and everyone looked day and night for the children. Eventually, after three years, they found out the Queen's best friend, Lilith Puits. She had gone mad, claiming the Queen had murdered her own children and intended for their deaths. Even as she struggled the Queen managed to get the children back and sent them to live with their father. The children who were murdered were never found and they gave up the search, casting a vigil in Medium so both countries could mourn the loss. Soon, the Queen resumed her reign and continued ruling. I remember when the Queen had a country council, where every citizen was to come and listen to the Queen. Her speech was bewildering and chilling.  
"'If my daughter's bodies are found, inform me immediately. Whether they are alive or deceased, do not try to converse with them and stay away as far as possible. Inform me immediately and I will take care of it. I repeat. Do. Not. Make. Any. Contact. They could be under the influence of something or someone and very well could be a large threat.' I was scared yet intrigued. The Queen said her children were murdered, yet why could they be found alive? I continued my curiosity as far as I could. The Queen had something hidden, whether how crazy it was, and she had no intent for anyone to find out.  
“But guess what?” Adam leans forward, the light causing his smile to look even more mischievous. “I found it. I’m sorry luv, but I didn’t invite you here for some fun little chit chat. No, I invited you here because I have been searching for the last clue, the last missing puzzle piece to the insane story of the Lumière children. The crazy thing I wanted to show you was,” Adam stands up and I follow suit. He holds out his hand with a huge grin.  
“I know you are Midnight Starr, the forgotten princess of Lumière.”


	4. III

Adam’s sister is a stout girl, probably around six feet. Her messy brown hair was so poofy it looks as though it defies physics. She pulls up a strap of her grey tank top before crossing her arms again, one covered fully in a sleeve that was stitched on. I raise an eyebrow at the sleeve as she continues staring at me in surprise.  
“I thought I would wake up to Ryan, not a random girl,” She comments, turning her gaze to Adam, who lays sprawled out on the ground. He brings his head up to look at her before jumping to his feet and wrapping his arm around Liz.  
“Oh Lizzy, you do not understand relationships,” She stares at him in offense as he continues, “This is Midnight Starr, Jeminai’s spawn,”  
“Spawn sounds oddly threatening,” I comment as I pull myself off the couch and stretch my hand out. “It’s nice to meet, Liz,” I smile at her. She gives a small smile back and takes my hand.  
“Enchante, even though your head is wanted in every place in Transcendents,” She replies and I feel myself pale. Adam punches her arm lightly.  
“Wonderful, scaring our guests!” He shrieks as he storms into the kitchen. Liz rolls her eyes before turning back to me.  
“How do you like it in Oldwoods?” I shrug and rock back on my heels.  
“It’s alright. Not many people have been very kind to us, but Raine is starting her own business!” I reply with a grin.  
“So it’s just you and Raine? No Lilac and Saturn?”  
“Lizzy those two have been gone since the massacre of 2010!” Adam shouts from the kitchen. I furrow my eyebrows and turn to Liz.  
“What?” She widens her eyes before shaking her head.  
“Just something bad that happened before we came to live here. Would you like to know why I have my arm sleeved up?” She nods to her right arm. I nod and she takes off her glove, revealing blue skin with small icicles.  
“Woah what?” I breathe out in awe.  
“I have a condition called Polycythemia vera-“  
“Wait that’s a red blood cell disease,” I interrupt her. She shrugs and nods.  
“Well, for humans. I think Transcendents stole the name. Anyways, for me, it means I have an excess of magic. It has to concentrate on a certain area, so it concentrates on my arm.” I nod in understanding as Adam comes up next to me.  
“Lizzy was forced to be left-handed due to that,” He adds as he shoves a piece of toast in his mouth. She rolls her eyes and brushes past me.  
“Well, while I would love to stay for breakfast,” I start as I shove my boots on. “I need to get home to Raine. It’s been two hours and she’s probably having a cow now.”  
“Literally or figuratively?” Adam asks. I glare in his direction before tying the second boot and pulling my coat back on. I give my goodbyes and pull the door open, letting the frosty air greet me. I turn in the direction of Pearl and James’ and start heading down the sidewalk. Snow crunches loudly underneath my boots as I walk down the street. I feel a shiver creep up my back as I look around warily. Shouldn’t there be more people around? I shake it off and start walking a hare faster.  
I’ve been thinking about going to college for psychology, maybe to become a therapist. I remember telling Raine once and she eyed me like I was a different creature. I know she doesn’t care about any of it, she’s only worried about the present. I should be as well, but I like to wonder. Wonder about different timelines, dimensions, all those oddball ideologies. It’s the most ludicrously antagonizing thing to conjure in your mind, yet it fascinates me. I wonder if I can ever pull Raine in. I let out a puff of air, watching it float in the air before disappearing. What purpose do I serve in this world?  
I pick up on the sounds of rustling behind me. Craning my neck, I survey the empty sidewalk and streets over my shoulder. I yank the coat tighter around me as I spin on my heels, turning backward. The rustling continues in the direction of the woods. I turn my gaze in time to see a purple thing sprint at me. I screech before spinning around and starting to run. Unfortunately, it hooks its claws into my back. I yell out as hot searing pain envelopes my back.  
I rip away from the thing and start sprinting down the sidewalk. I feel the adrenaline course through my legs as I run past unfamiliar buildings. Pain wraps around my lungs as I use up all the air in my lungs. I feel a cold hand wrap around my bicep, digging its claws deep into my arm. I yelp in pain and feel hot tears spring into my eyes. Please, I need a weapon, please just work your stupid magic. I feel something form in my hand and I don’t hesitate to rip my arm away and swing it at the thing behind me. My eyes widen at the monstrosity in front of me.  
A massive amalgamation stares down at me. It has to be at least seven feet tall or more by the way it hunches over me. It looks to be a mix of an animal and human, with no eyes or nose and instead a snout with a huge gaping mouth. Something moves around underneath its translucent purple skin as it stares down hungrily at me, saliva dribbling down its chin. I can’t hold back anymore.  
“WHAT THE-“ It interrupts me with a deep guttural howl and I feel my flight kick in. I turn and sprint as fast as I can, ignoring the pain throughout my body. I look around for anything to use as a weapon, as my spear disappeared. Much to my luck, a branch lay near the sidewalk. I swipe it up and in one fluid motion, swing it straight at the creature. It connects with its jaw and lets out an abhorrent crunch as it smashes against its jaw. It recoils and screeches, cradling its injured jaw. I take this time to pull the pocketknife from my back pocket and thrust it into the creature’s stomach. It lets out another bloodcurdling screech and falls backward. I turn heel and sprint away, gritting my teeth against the hot pain and tingling cold. If I can just get to home, I can get Raine and the police. I swerve my head back to see if it’s following. Thankfully, it isn’t. I let out a sigh of relief before turning back around and colliding into something hard. I gasp as I fall backward, holding my bleeding nose and groaning.  
“Not so fast, Peachy,” A female voice coos, as if to taunt me. Her accent sounds familiar, reek I believe. I feel my blood run cold as I spit out blood, bringing my gaze to meet my attacker. I feel my chest tighten as I stare up at her, and I can tell she’s enjoying my shock.  
Her long black hair is tied into two ponytails, letting her hair still reach her knees. The ends of her hair and bangs look as though she dropped them in light purple hair dye, almost lilac. She is wearing a baggy black hoodie and jeans tucked into snow boots. A glowing lilac bat is hefted over her shoulders, resting between her raised shoulder blades. I finally meet her gaze. Her lips were poised into a smirk and bright lilac eyes stare at me joyously, the lilac diamonds on her face appearing longer than usual. I recover and force a fake smile on my face.  
“Oh, Lilac sweetie! Look how much you’ve grown!” I coo out before spitting blood out at her. She doesn’t flinch nor move as it lands on her jeans. Instead, she smiles more and lets out a soft chuckle.  
“I can’t believe you remembered me!” She gasps out, taking the bat and swinging it around as she walks the short width of the sidewalk. “I really thought Pops did a good job taking everything out, but I guess family can always recognize each other!” She cheers, bringing the bat up to her lips.  
“Pops?” I ask softly, but she ignores my inquiry.  
“You know, I was going to come in my fleshed-out battle armor, but you can barely even remember your powers? How could you be of harm?” She asks, looking down at me with distaste, that stupid smile still poised on her face.  
“Let’s skip the chit-chat, alright Lilac?” I finally spit out. She raises her eyebrows in surprise before turning around again. “Look what do you want?” I ask.  
“Hm, well I want a lot of things Middy! There’s one thing I know I can get easily!” She says, turning to face me fully. I narrow my eyebrows.  
“And what’s that exactly?”  
“A new trick, I think you’ll love it!” She says, starting to heft the bat over her shoulder again. I feel my eyes widen as I scramble back.  
“Wait-“ I don’t have time to protest as she slams the bat down onto my skull. I scream in agony and grab my head, feeling hot liquid start to pour out of the top of my head. I groan in pain as she laughs. I look up to see her bring down the bat again, into my knee. I scream out again as tears start to dwell in my eyes. I don’t look up when she slams it into my shoulder. I curl in on myself and holler in pain as she slams it hard into my body. I feel warm liquid staining my body as the coat does nothing to protect against the blows. I curl myself in further, screeching as she slams the bat down into my spine. I feel more tears pour down my cheeks and on the snowy ground as I sob out. Finally, I sense a break in her attacks and I shoot my head up, looking up at her.  
“What the hell is wrong with you? The Lilac I knew would never beat up her own damn sister!” I sneer out, letting the tears drip down my dirty cheeks. I can see through the tears something change in her. Her confident stance becomes hesitant, and I swear I can see something in her eyes. It’s gone in an instant, though. She giggles.  
“Oh, but we aren’t wimpy kids anymore. Everything is so much brighter, so much cleaner. Being by mother’s side is a blessing, I suggest you join,” She hums out. I feel my eyes widen and I stare at her in shock.  
“What?” I whisper out. She cocks her head to the side.  
“You didn’t know mother was the one who sent out a warrant for your arrest?” She asks. I feel my throat tighten.  
“M-My what?!” I gasp out. She frowns before shrugging.  
“Oh well, it doesn’t make a difference. Because I’m going to get my hands on you before Saturn!” She hollers swings the bat back up, swinging it down. I throw my hand out, catching the bat in place. I grit in pain as I grab it tightly. I use my other hand to slam it backward, straight into her hip. She yelps as it connects, her grip loosening. I don’t hesitate to take full control of the bat, yanking it out of her hands. Before she can do anything, I slam my shoulder into hers with a groan, hoping she’ll fall back.  
I spin the bat around and slam it down into her stomach. She gasps in pain as it does, squinting her eyes shut. I feel tears drip down my cheeks as I slam it down again. My arms shake from the pain and fear as I stare down at her. She coughs out a small amount of blood before coiling her head back and let out a screechy laugh. I feel my arms shake harder.  
“You think getting away from me will do you good?” She hisses. “Mother knows where you are, it’s only a matter of time before we get you, Peachy. No matter where you go, where you hide, we will find you,” She props herself up on her elbows and smiles. “We will always find you.” I drop the bat and sprint past her in the direction of the house, tears spilling down my cheeks. I push my legs as I see the house come into view, ignoring the pain, the hot liquid, all of it. I trip up the steps to our door, slamming my bloody fists on the oak wood as hard as possible.  
“Raine! Raine please if you’re in there open the door! Please, it’s Midnight!” I cry out. I feel my self fall into the door as I continue slamming my fists into it, tears spilling down. Looking up, I gasp as I see Lilac slowly stand up. “Dammit Raine open the door!” I scream. I feel the door open and I fall into her arms. She shrieks as I push us through and slam the door, locking both the deadbolt and the knob. I wipe away the tears as I feel Raine’s hands graze my mangled back.  
“Midnight what happened to you? It looks like a bear attacked you!” She cries out, turning me around to face her. I feel myself break down, falling into her shoulder and letting out loud hiccupping sobs. She doesn’t ask again, only wraps her arms gently around me as I bury my face in her shoulder, shaking. I feel her slowly walk backward and I follow. “Come on, let’s patch you up,” She whispers in my ear. I nod gently as she pulls back. She takes my hand and helps me limp up the stairs to the bathroom.

“Alright,” I look up at Raine as she walks into my room with a bottle in her hand. “The doctor said I could give you one of these every six hours. You must take them with a full glass of water and a meal, though. I can make you something, if you’d like,” She says, easing herself onto the edge of my bed.  
“Ramen is fine,” I mutter under my breath, my gaze fixed on my hands. I watch as she places a hand on mine. I finally bring my head up to watch her. Raine watches me nervously.  
“I know you don’t want to talk about it, Midnight, but I need to know. You wouldn’t even let me take you to the doctor. Please, tell me what happened,” I bite my lip and grit my teeth, feeling tears brink in my eyes.  
“Lilac attacked me,” I whisper out. She blinks her eyes and widens them.  
“Lilac?” She asks in shock. I nod and wipe away the tears with one hand.  
“She said mom was the one who sent out a warrant for my arrest. I don’t know if that includes you but-“  
“How could she do all of this?” She asks. I shake my head and sit up.  
“It wasn’t just her it was also this creature,” I croak out. Raine raises her eyebrows. “I don’t know how to explain it, it was just-“ I jump as my phone ringer goes off. Raine snatches the phone before I can and answers,  
“Hello?” She asks. “Who is this?” I see her frown before sighing. “This is Raine, I’m Midnight’s sister.” She pauses for a second. “Oh you’re that weird British guy!” She says. I feel a small smile on my lips as her lips turn into a smile. She then starts to frown. ‘Look, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Something happened and-“ She stops again before sighing. “Alright, I’ll talk to her about it. Bye,” She ends the phone call and sets my phone back on my nightstand. I raise my eyebrows.  
“Well?” I ask.  
“That was your friend Adam. He’s having a party tonight and wanted to invite you. I told him I’ll talk with you about it and you can just show up whenever,” She bites her lip and sighs, her shoulders sagging. “I don’t think you should go. I know you think it’s just sisterly worry, but Midnight, you were beaten up badly. I’m scared that if I let you out of my sight, you’ll get hurt even more,” She says. I feel my eyebrows furrow in pain. “It’s your choice, of course. Maybe you’ll feel better if you rest for the rest of the day!” She says with a soft smile. I nod. She stands up and stretches.  
“I’ll make us some lunch. Fried rice or Lo Mein?” She asks.  
“Lo Mein,” I say softly. She nods. Before leaving the room, she gently gives me a small hug before turning heel and leaving. I let out a soft sigh and lean back into the mass of pillows, groaning at their comfort. After the horrifying close-to manslaughter this morning, resting feels like bliss. I let out a soft sigh before closing my eyes. I hope I don’t have to tell Raine the rest of what happened.  
I hear a scream and bolt upright, cringing against the pain. With a grunt, I fling the covers off me and stumble down the stairs as fast as I can. I hold my stomach as I head down the stairs.  
“Raine what’s wrong?” I ask, falling into her side. She catches me nervously and holds me tightly.  
“I didn’t think she would be that insane…” She whispers under her breath, a small tear rolling down her cheek. I raise an eyebrow and look in her direction. I feel the blood drain from my face as I stare in shock.  
“Don’t you love the smell of blood?” Is written on the glass, spiderweb effects all over the window. I feel tears dwell in my eyes when I realize it’s written in my blood.


	5. IV

I let out soft breaths as I lay sprawled across the couch. I perk my ears up as Raine argues with a company, I think to fix the glass. I crane my neck to see her pacing behind the couch, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. I watch her stomp into the kitchen, still arguing about them not being able to come out in a soon blizzard. I push myself up with a grunt, gritting my teeth against the sharp aching pains throughout my back. I reach out and wearily grab a small mug on the coffee table, filled with tea. I turn to peek into the kitchen as I take a sip of tea. Boy, I wouldn’t like arguing with Raine considering how loud she’s yelling. My phone chimes and I take my phone in my other hand.  
ADAM: Hi luv. The party starts in a couple of hours so I wanted to know if you’re coming. Please please please?  
I let out a giggle at his pleas. Putting the mug down, I cradle my phone in my hands, the bright screen illuminating my hands. Unfortunately, Raine is right. It will probably be best if I stay home and have more time to rest. I glance and cringe at the shattered window. Lilac must’ve been angry that I got away, considering how damaged the window is. The blood has dried, the trails stuck in an eerie way, like a horror movie. What happened to her? The phone feels heavy in my hands.  
MIDNIGHT: I still don’t know Adam. I haven’t felt well all day and I want to take my time to rest.  
The text sends and I hastily set the phone next to the empty mug. Raine paces into the dining room. I grimace and pull myself off the couch, limping over to her. She looks up at me in surprise and I hold my hand out. When she looks in question, I mouth ‘phone’. Reluctantly, she passes to me.  
“Good evening!” I say, gritting my teeth. My body weight is aching my legs.  
“Evening miss, what do you need?” The man asks gruffly. I ignore the fact that he’s pretending nothing happened between him and Raine.  
“Look, we’re going through a lot. I was recently in a bad car accident and my friend is in critical condition. I can barely walk on my own. I would love to be in my house and rest, but these darn kids refuse to leave us alone. We’ve already called the cops on them but they refuse to do anything! Please, can you help a poor injured sister and her sister?” Raine raises an eyebrow at my sob story.  
“I’m sorry that happened to you miss. It’s just that we close in an hour and it would be a hassle to try to fix that in under an hour,” He replies, his voice softening. I nod and lean against the back of the couch, wincing.  
“I understand! What’s the next opening you have?” There’s shuffle on the other end before he replies,  
“Seven thirty, tomorrow morning,” You nod and smile.  
“Excellent! I hope to see you there but I’ll probably be resting. Have a good day sir!” He says bye and I end the call. Raine frowns as I hand her the phone back.  
“You never cease to amaze me, Midnight.” She comments with a small laugh. I give her a small smile before limping back to the couch. I can feel her gaze on me before she says, “How about we watch a funny movie tonight?”  
“Well, I’m still thinking about Adam’s party,” I mutter. She comes around and sits down next to me, causing me to grimace against the bounce in the cushions.  
“Are you sure you can even go?” She asks, looking me up and down. Shrugging even hurts, so I give her a slight nod. Her frown deepens. I frown back and let out a sigh.  
“I’m not going to wither away if I go Raine,” I point out as I lean back. Raine lets out a scoff and leans back with me.  
“You sure look like it,” She comments. I stick my tongue out at her and she reciprocates it before staring at the broken window. She runs her fingers through her hair and I watch as the long black strands fall back into place. Raine turns to look at me, concern in her eyes. “I don’t understand, Midnight. Why she attacked you and why you’re wanted,” She whispers. I scrunch my face up before looking at her.  
“Who knows. For now, all we know is they’re trying to kill me and I narrowly escaped because I summoned my magic,” I say. Raine gasps and her pale blue eyes lighten up with excitement.  
“You summoned your magic?!” She asks energetically. I laugh and nod as she grabs my hands gently. “Midnight this is wonderful! We can finally learn more about ourselves and we can protect ourselves!” She giggles to herself and I feel my smile widen. I’d do anything to protect that little kid inside of Raine.  
“You still need to work on some powers dude!” I say. She nods with a gentle smile before letting out a sigh.  
“Yeah, guess I do. Maybe we could try before you go to Adam’s party?” She asks. I guess I’m going to the party. I nod and heedfully pull myself off the couch. “Where do you think will be best?” She asks, wrapping her arm around my waist to help me stand.  
“I would say outside, but I don’t want to land in that snow. Again,” I comment. Raine nods and steers us to the garage.  
“I’ll just back the car into the driveway and we can practice in the garage.” I nod and lean against the door as she follows through with what she said. I jump as my phone starts chiming loudly.  
“Hello?” I ask as I answer the call.  
“Alright?” I hear Adam reply on the other end.  
“What’s alright?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. Adam laughs on the other end and I frown.  
“It means how are you, luv.” He explains. “Sometimes I forget how American you are,”  
“Could I even be considered American considering I never lived here?” I ask, adjusting the phone.  
“Haven’t a clue. Anyways, Lizzy is grumpy that I haven’t given her a head count,” He says through the other line.  
“So you want me to RSVP,” I state.  
“Right,” Raine opens the door and looks at me expectantly.  
“Yeah I’ll be coming. I don’t know when but expect me there,” I say with a smile. “See you soon Adam.”  
“Buh-bye Middy!” He says before ending the call. I quickly end the call and stumble out into the garage with Raine. Thankfully, the garage is mostly empty. Most of the stuff to take care of the outside are in the shed, so we only use the garage for housing boxes and decorations.  
“So, what exactly is our plan?” I ask, slipping myself into a chair near the door. Raine starts walking around the garage in small circles as she contemplates.  
“Well, your magic came about when you were in danger, so maybe-“  
“I’m not going to try attacking you Raine,” I interrupt with a lighthearted laugh. She shakes her head, frowning.  
“No, I’m wondering if forcing myself to believe I truly am in danger will help,” She says. I furrow my eyebrows and lean back on the cool metal. Raine turns to look at me and frowns. “What’s with that face?” She asks.  
“I don’t think that making yourself scared will really help,” I comment. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. “Maybe you can try thinking of something that makes you happy? It might also depend on your magic,” I add.  
“What do you mean?” She sits down in front of me. I look around and shrug.  
“Well, uh, maybe certain types of magic are tied to emotions? Like if you feel a negative trait, you bring about negative magic, and when you feel a positive trait, you bring about positive magic?” I suggest. She frowns before nodding gently.  
“That makes sense,” I smile gently. She suddenly takes my hands in hers. “Maybe it will help if I’m close to someone I love?” She asks. I laugh softly.  
“How would I know? I came out of a tube a few months ago!” I riposte. She giggles and I feel my smile grow.  
“You’re such a nerd!” She laughs out. I roll my eyes.  
“Says the CEO who probably looks at statistics all day!” I comment back. She gasps.  
“I do not!” She hollers. I let out a laugh and she soon joins in. Our arms become conjoined. I feel a flood of emotions. Happiness, confusion, surprise, joy, love, anger. Before I know it, it’s yanked away from me and I fall back into the chair with a pained grunt. I blink open my eyes to see Raine looking at me wide-eyed.  
“What the hell just happened?” I ask, breathing heavily. She opens her mouth to speak but quickly closes it, not knowing what happened either. I slowly pull myself into a sitting position.  
“Maybe it was just the magic?” I ask with a small smile. She lets out a soft laugh as well and shrugs.  
“Maybe!” She says. I pull myself out of the chair with a disgruntled whine.  
“Maybe we should wait until I’m healed up before we try that again,” I say with a small chuckle. She nods and pulls herself off the floor. “Actually, can we watch that movie? I still have time before I need to head over to Adam’s,” She nods and we head into the living room.

I close the door behind me, waiting for Raine to lock it behind me. I pull my phone out to see the time is only 5:05 pm, but the sun has already set. I sigh and head down the stairs carefully. I pop my earbuds in and limp down the sidewalk, watching as various people walk amongst streets. I ignore the stares and decide to focus my mind on Lilac.  
She has really changed, hasn’t she? I can’t remember much about her, but she valued family above everything else. Of course, that was when she was a child. Things change when you are exposed to different elements, right? I purse my lips. She did mention that our dad had erased my memory.  
“Maybe it’s dad I should be worried about,” I mutter under my breath as I continue walking. Soon, I spot Adam’s house in the distance. Cars are bustled in the driveway and the street around it and I can see lights coming from it. Even from twenty feet away I can hear the loud bass boosted music. Yep, this is going to be a headache. I trudge up to the front door and hastily ring the doorbell. In a matter of seconds Liz swings the door open with a slurred smile on her face. Her hair was tied up and she wasn’t wearing her glasses. I try ignoring the bottle of vodka as she asks,  
“How may I do fine lady?” I furrow my brows in confusion.  
“I’m sorry?” I ask, cocking my head to the side. She lets out a hysterical laugh and I laugh nervously with her. Soon, though, Adam appears from behind her and pulls her away from the door.  
“Sorry, Lizzy really enjoys her alcohol!” Adam says as he pushes Liz in the direction of the living room.  
“Sure does,” I comment as he closes the door.  
“Bloody hell what happened to you?” He asks as he eyes me up and down. I realize he’s talking about the visible bandages, and I hastily pull my sleeves down and my collar up.  
“Yeah, that’s why Raine didn’t want me coming…” I trail off. I hiss as Liz throws herself on me.  
“What a cutie! I like mummies!” She coos. I look at Adam for help and he disappointedly pries Liz off me. “Oh, that’s no fair! I just hugs!” She cries out. Adam rolls his eyes before saying,  
“Middy is hurt, luv. Let her be,” He says. Liz frowns.  
“Where? I can kiss the boo boo away,” She starts towards me again and I step back into the door. Adam lets out a defeated sigh before pulling her into the living room again.  
“Drink all ya want, mate!” He calls back as he pushes Liz into the crowd of people. I raise my eyebrow before turning my attention to the counter lined with various drinks.  
“Well, don’t mind if I do,” I say, starting towards it.  
I check the clock. 12:07 am. I groan and ease myself onto a puffy couch that rests in the living room. Adam cringes as the sounds of Liz throwing up echo from the bathroom. I watch lazily as Adam lays out blankets in front of the large bustling fire. He moves slowly, considering he also has a bit of alcohol. Thankfully, we both were only tipsy. Mostly because Liz drank most of the alcohol before anyone else could have some.  
“How’s vomiting your brains out feel, Liz?” I call from my spot. She grunts back and I let out a soft chuckle before turning to Adam.  
“How many batteries did you have to buy to have those lights on?” I ask, resting my cheek on my arm. Adam raises an eyebrow before fully turning to me.  
“None?” He says. I raise my head, puzzled.  
“Then how did you light up the house without, you know,” I gesture to the lamp next to me. “Power?”  
“The slut used his magic,” Liz groans out. Adam gasps loudly as she lazily settles onto the blankets.  
“Language Lizzy!” He scowls. She rolls her eyes before pulling her phone out. I toss a piece of paper at him and ask,  
“Magic?” Adm nods with a grin.  
“As you know, Lizzy and I are from the Transcendents dimension like you. Since I have pyrokinesis, I can create fire,” He wisps his hand around and a small flame ignites in the palm of his hand. I gape at the flame, watching the flames lick at the air.  
“Am I hallucinating?” I ask dumbfoundedly. Liz lets out a laugh as she rolls onto her back.  
“No sweetie, you aren’t.” She hums out. Pulling off her glove, Liz reaches her hand into the air. She breathes out softly and I watch in awe as small bubbles of water start to form. They merge and soon Liz holds a sphere of water. “Adam uses his powers more often than I do, but I am still better than him,” She smirks as the water dances about with the gentle movements of her fingers. Adam huffs and swats his hand through the water, causing it to implode on Liz.  
“I thought you gave up lying!” Adam scoffs. Liz gasps as she wipes the water off her face. She tries to tackle Adam but misses and falls face first into the wooden boards. I hold back a snort as she finally gets ahold of him and puts him in a headlock.  
“Stop messing with my water!” She yells as Adam lets out nervous giggles.  
“Mercy mercy!” He cries out. She finally lets go and he weaves out of her grasp.  
“You guys are like twelve,” I comment, adjusting my position. Liz scoffs and crosses her arms.  
“Far from it. Adam acts more like than a child than I ever have,” She comments. She reaches down and pats her sweater and face with a blanket as Adam retorts,  
“Just because I’m not mom material doesn’t mean I act like a child.” Liz glares at him and I pull myself up in a sitting position.  
“Actually, I have a favor to ask of you two,” I say, clasping my hands together loosely.  
“Like what, luv?” Adam asks. I shrug with a small laugh.  
“Do you know how to summon magic and stuff?” I ask. They both look at me in surprise. Finally, Liz frowns before asking,  
“You don’t know your own powers?” I shrug and immediately regret it. I ball my hands up tighter.  
“Well, I know I can summon spears but that’s about it,” I respond.  
“How could you not know?!” Adam asks, astonished. Liz flicks him as I just shake my head.  
“Well, being in a coma for thirteen years and waking up with amnesia that I’m pretty sure my dad caused didn’t really help and Raine doesn’t really know either considering she’s in same boat as me so maybe I know I just forgot!” I say, laughing nervously. Adam’s eyes widen as Liz’s narrow. I feel my throat tighten as they continue to stare at me in silence, as if I just said I murdered their dad. Finally, Liz speaks up.  
“Why didn’t Lilac and Saturn receive the same punishment?” She acts. I blink in surprise. She senses my confusion and continues. “The twins are Jeminai’s prodigies. After you and Raine vanished, it was rumored that Jeminai sent them to live with their father for a few years. Of course, everyone was curious where the last remaining Starr children went, until they resurfaced.” Adam scowls softly and I raise an eyebrow. “In 2010, the twins came to Oldwoods. They rampaged throughout the city, killing so many people for no reason. I never even realized it had to do with Jeminai until I learned she was covering for them.”  
“They almost killed me. That’s the only reason why we knew.” Adam growls out. My eyes widen in shock but Liz starts again before I can ask.  
“Unfortunately, yes. I was training with the police department while Adam was still in high school. I, I found him on the street while they were still attacking him,” Liz’s voice wavers. “I managed to get us both to safety before they could take another hit. Soon, the whole city was on lockdown and they soon vanished,”  
“Jeez,” I mutter out. “That doesn’t really surprise me, though,” I comment as I sit upright on the couch. The siblings give me puzzled looks before I add, “I ran into Lilac yesterday and she does seem like the type to attack an entire city.”  
“Did she hurt you?” Adam asks. Liz shares his nervous glances and I let out a sigh.  
“Maybe a bit,” I respond and pull myself up onto my feet. They share confused glances as I shrug off my jacket and pull my shirt off. With a grimace I toss it on the couch and turn back to the two. Even in the dim light, I can tell that the color has drained from their faces. Liz’s eyes are widened so much I swear they’ll pop out, and Adam’s shocked expression turns into fear.  
“That doesn’t look like a bit, Midnight,” Adam weakly mutters out. I shrug before wincing gently. Liz stands up and her fingers graze my arms. They didn’t get as injured as my torso, so I don’t jump from her touch. They continue staring at my blood-soaked bandages before Liz asks,  
“Midnight…what the hell happened?” She looks into my eyes, her green eyes searching for an answer. I feel a lump form in my throat before I let out a hollow chuckle.  
“Lilac. Lilac Starr.”


	6. V

The sound of something sizzling wakes me up. I grimace as I open my aching eyes, a small headache forming. I struggle to pull myself into a sitting position as my aching body protests the movements. Holding my throbbing head, I look through the small opening in the bar to see Adam’s back. Ah, he must be making breakfast. I swing my legs over the edge of the couch and rest my elbows on my knees. I look up to see Liz pass by me. Her outfit was different than usual. She is wearing a brown button-down shirt tucked into black slacks, with back suspenders arching over her shoulders. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of glasses rest on her face. She’s still wearing her gloves.  
“Fancy outfit,” I comment as she passes me again with something in her hand.  
“Thank you, it’s my work attire,” She replies, strapping a wristwatch on her left wrist. “As a detective, I need to be as professional as possible,” I blink in surprise.  
“I never saw you as the detective type, Liz.” I comment. She smiles gingerly before shrugging.  
“You never truly know someone, Starr,” She says. Her words unsettle me more than I would like to admit. She starts to grab her coat and purse as she says, “I’m off to work. Au revior!” She waves and leaves as Adam and I bid her farewell.  
“Did Liz take French or something?” I ask as I stumble into the kitchen. Adam continues cooking bacon as he responds.  
“Actually, we moved there for a few years while she was in university. She had already taken French since she could speak as well, so I guess she did take French.” I nod and lean against the counter. “Curious, luv, why did you stay over here?” I shrug.  
“I guess after what happened with Lilac, I’m nervous about walking alone,” I say with a lighthearted chuckle. Adam mumbles “Understandable,” as he takes pieces of bacon off to cool.  
“Oh dammit!” I curse aloud. I never told Raine I was staying the night here! I pull my phone out and quickly dial her number. Adam looks at me curiously, but nods when I flash the phone with Raine’s name at him. She soon picks up. “Hey Raine- “  
“Midnight where have you been, I’ve been worried sick!” I flinch at the irritation in her voice.  
“I’m sorry I forgot to tell you, but Adam let me spend the night at his place. Since I wasn’t comfortable walking alone, due to the situation with Lilac.” I respond.  
“You told him?” She asks in surprise. I furrow my brows in confusion. Is that concern in her voice?

“Kind of. I didn’t mean to flat out tell him, but he saw my bandages and I just couldn’t lie to him,” I say. Adam frowns gently and mouths an apology. I wave it off as Raine replies,  
“Midnight I don’t think you should be telling people that. I mean, for one they’ll think you’re crazy, and two- “  
“But Adam knew about Lilac and Saturn! He told me about an incident that happened around a decade ago and,” I bite my lip. “I don’t think we should be seeking them out, Raine.”  
“What? Why?” She asks. “I mean they’re our family, why wouldn’t we?”  
“Well for one, Lilac attacked me. That should be enough to tell you that there’s something wrong with her in the head. Two, the incident Adam is talking about is that they killed people. Raine, they killed people.”  
“But- they had to have a reason!” She protests. I frown.  
“From the sounds of it, I don’t think it was,” I comment. Raine scoffs before replying,  
“Have you thought of the chance that Adam is lying to you? I just don’t understand how they could be so…riotous.” She states.  
“I know and trust me, I don’t want to believe it either, but Lilac attacked me. I’ve never seen such vehement hostility. She was enjoying what she was doing, Raine, and I don’t think any san person would.” I refute. She lets out a deep sigh. I scrunch my face up and look out the window to the backyard. I feel myself freeze up.  
“Midnight?” I hear Raine’s voice but it sounds far away. I shove the phone in my pocket and stomp to the glass sliding doors, pulling it open forcefully.  
“Midnight what is it?” I hear Adam ask. I ignore the freezing cold snow seeping through my socks as I look around in confusion. Finally, I bring the phone back up to my ear.  
“Midnight what the hell is going on?” Raine asks firmly.  
“I thought I saw someone. Watching me and Adam from the backyard.” I studder out. I hear a gasp and turn to see Adam staring at me, his eyes wide.  
“Midnight behind- “ I shriek as something pulls me upward, causing me to drop my phone in the process. I gasp as my body is slammed into something sharp. The wounds covering my body cry out against the sharp movements. I blink my eyes open and feel my blood run cold.  
“Didn’t expect you to be the extroverted type, Peaches!” Lilac coos out. She’s crouched over me, her bat replaced with an axe.  
“Really? I thought that I was a pretty outgoing kid!” I retort back with a lighthearted laugh. She frowns and furrows her eyebrows.  
“You don’t remember anything, though.” She comments.  
“Lilac she was being sarcastic,” I jump at the new voice, a male voice with a heavy Greek accent. I turn to glance at the new voice.  
Saturn looks a lot different from the videos and pictures of him I have. He still has bangs and dark black hair, the ends splotched with orange. A black mask is covering half of his face, but I can see small circles peeking out from above it. His attire oddly matched Lilac’s, yet it was different. A gold plate rests over his shoulders, tucked into sharp golden shoulder pads. He was crouching down, and I can tell that his boots are the same as Lilac’s except for the fact that hers are lined with gold. His bright orange eyes watch me, the black diamond pupils unmoving.  
“You’re taller,” I mutter out. He narrows his eyebrows and Lilac giggles gently.  
“Satty, should we go for one of her limbs?” Lilac asks. I feel my heartbeat quicken as Saturn contemplates. Despite the ludicrous pain it will put me in, I can’t sit here and do nothing.  
“How about my arm?” I suggest. Lilac raises an eyebrow.  
“Why’s that?” She asks. I shrug.  
“It might be nice. Look at these rings!” I angle my hand downward to give Lilac a view of my rings. She gasps with her eyes sparkling. In a fluid motion, I close my hand into a fist and slam it into her jaw. She gasps and falls backward, and apparently off the roof. Saturn regains his composure and quickly raises his hand, but I kick at it hard. He curses under his breath as I use my other foot to kick where the sun doesn’t shine. I grin as his face contorts in anger and pain before jumping to my feet, ignoring the hot fiery pain.  
I run in the opposite direction of Saturn and Lilac and skid down the slope of the roof, grimacing as the shingles scratch my socks up. I stop at the edge and jump down onto the snowy ground, gritting my teeth as shockwaves of pain shoot up my legs. I try to ignore the pain as I start sprinting to the street, not knowing what else to do. No one is around, not even a single car. My breath hitches as my anxiety sets in, reminding me of the first time I met Lilac. I ignore the burning pain and force myself to run in the direction of home.  
Something snakes around my ankle and I gasp as I feel my foot be yanked backwards. I slam onto the concrete with a pained thud, another set of electrifying pain coursing through my veins. I feel something wrap around my other ankle and soon I’m being dragged backwards. In a desperate attempt, I summon a spear and slam it hard into the ground. It cracks the concrete and goes through, halting me as I cling on. I feel relieved, before it dissipates as Lilac appears out of nowhere. She smiles gleefully at me.  
“Knock her out,” I hear Saturn say. I mutter “No,” under my breath as tears slip down my cheeks. Lilac’s axe turns into a rod and she swings it down on my head. Immediately, everything goes black.  
Saturn gasps as Lilac throws a bucket over his head. I giggle and watch with Raine as our younger siblings tussle near the pool. They took us here since we have been complaining about being bored in the castle, Lilac especially. Due to her ADHD, she’s constantly trying to find new things to do since everything is apparently boring to her. Jeminai hates it, but Lilac loves to play pranks on her and father. I remember one time when Lilac one time set traps in the throne room, and Saturn and Raine had to get Jeminai and the guards down.  
“So, when do you think they’ll start using us?” I jump at Raine’s inquiry. When I turn my gaze to her, her gentle blue eyes are watching a family near us. It is a mom, dad, and toddler boy. I frown, wishing I can ignore the longing look in Raine’s eyes.  
“What do you mean?” I ask finally. Raine doesn’t respond immediately. She moves her hazy gaze and lands on Lilac and Saturn. I turn to watch them as well. Lilac teleports away from Saturn and laughs as she splashes him with water.  
“When will they use us as war machines.” She states. It wasn’t a question, either. I swivel my head towards her in surprise.  
“War machines?” I ask, dumbfounded. She frowns more, her gaze hard.  
“Lilac will inherit Jeminai’s throne while Saturn inherits his,” She explains. I narrow my eyes.  
“But the eldest always inherits the throne, right?” I ask nervously. Raine purses her lips before shrugging.  
“That’s what I thought as well,” She lets out a sigh and meets my gaze. If anything happens to me, please don’t rely on them. Run. Get away from them and find people who will care about you. I don’t know what their plans are, but they need all four of us for it.” I hold back my confusion and simply nod, showing my understanding. She nods as well and gives me a gentle smile. “Nothing will happen, though. I won’t let them do that. Now let’s have some fun!” She grabs my hand and pulls me into the gently warm water.  
You were wrong, weren’t you, Raine?  
I let out a soft groan as I feel myself being pulled back into reality. Drearily, I rub my eyes open, staring up at the dark ceiling. After a few minutes of letting my body wake up, I turn and eye my alarm clock. It was 04:00. Huh, I never noticed that I set it to military time. My head still feels fuzzy, but I will myself to sit up. I reach my fingers down my legs, trying to gain any feeling in them. After I stimulate some blood flow, I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and rest there. Pain bubbles throughout my aching body, like roots planting themselves into dirt. Thankfully, the pain is not as bad as before, now a dull sore ache. It reminds me of how it feels when you stand out in the cold for too long.  
Finally, I manage to stand up without falling over. I quickly snatch my phone on the nightstand before-Raine wrote me a note? I grab the small piece of paper labeled ‘Midnight’ and flip it open.  
“Your friends Elizabeth and Adam found you in the forest covered in snow. Adam said that it was Lilac or something that caused it. Anyways, please wake me up whenever you get up, I really want to know what happened.  
Love, Raine.”  
I sigh and set the note on the nightstand once more. Stumbling through the hallway, I hesitate at Raine’s door. She did say that I should wake her up and tell her what happened, but will she even want to hear it? I finally drag myself past her door and down the stairs. It can wait. I make my way through the living room in the dark before flipping on the light for the kitchen. I groggily get a glass of water and down it in seconds, letting the cold liquid sting my throat gently. It feels like I haven’t had a drink in days. I get another glass of water before stumbling into the hallway and down the stairs.  
The considered basement was more like a den, as it opened out to the underneath of the above patio. Moonlight streamed in through the sliding glass doors, but I flick on the light, so I don’t lose my footing. Raine and I have never really had a use for the den, unfortunately. The white ivory piano lays untouched in the corner closest to me, while on the right side was a small library. I graze my fingers along the spines of old books. Most of them were written in a language I feel is somewhat familiar, yet I can’t put my tongue on what it is. The smell of dust lingers in the air like a bad taste in the mouth as I brush off some of the books. Next to the small library is a bar. There’s even old alcohol here as well, but I can’t put a specific date on them. I quickly pass by it and land on the odd painting next to the bar.  
Jeminai must’ve paid a professional artist to paint it. Jeminai and our father were dancing in the middle, locked in each other’s arms. The kids including myself were dancing around them and I was holding Lilac’s hand. I vaguely remember the night. It was when I was around five. I can’t fully remember but I think it was for a ceremony that was held earlier in the day that Jeminai wanted to celebrate. My eyes flick to the frame of the painting, an ornate piece of furniture adorned with various diamonds and clubs. My gaze freezes on a point on the edge of the frame. I lean down and inspect it more.  
“A handle?” I ask aloud. Around the height of my hip was a small arch outward, like a handle. Curiously, I wrap my hand around it and pull outwards. It comes out and I fully wrap my hand around it. This is going to be fun, won’t it? I yank it towards me with a pained grunt. Stars is this painting heavy. I finally open it fully and stare in shock at the large gaping hole in the wall. I scoff. “Guess I’m in a movie now,” I comment.  
I quickly limp back to the kitchen and search through the various drawers for a flashlight. Once I find one that works and blind myself, I head back down the stairs quickly and silently. I raise the flashlight up to face the darkness and feel my blood drop as I see the start of a staircase. Quickly, I leap into the small alcove before the stairs descend and pull the painting closed. Thankfully, there’s a handle on this side as well. I stand at the edge and shine the flashlight down a long winding spiral staircase.  
“Okay Midnight, it’s just a creepy set of stairs behind a painting in your den. Totally not worrying,” I tell myself. Finally, I pull myself together and descend the rickety metal staircase.


	7. VI

My hands are shaking by the time my feet touch even ground. The stairwell went down far, probably 4 or 5 meters. Bringing the flashlight beam up, I steady my gaze to the large metal door in front of me. Carved into it was an odd insignia, with the symbols of the card symbols. I recall Liz’s jacket having the same design on the left side of the zipper. I pop the flashlight into my mouth before focusing my attention on the handle. Someone had put in a lot of effort to keep anyone out, lodging a piece of metal into the door handle and destroying the keypad next to it.  
“Why would someone need to destroy the keypad?” I mumble through the flashlight. I stand back up and stare at the door with a defeated sigh. With a huff, I make my way upstairs. It’ll probably be best if I just go back to bed. As I trek up the stairs and into the kitchen, I freeze. It may be a long shot, but what if…?  
I turn heel and head to the study. With any luck, the lock is a simple mechanism, easily picked with a bobby pin. Crouching down, I pop the flashlight into my mouth and examine the lock. I squint my eyes as I look at it, pulling a bobby pin from my hair and gently pushing it into the lock. I try moving it around to pick the lock. Suddenly, a loud snapping erupts, and I pull the now broken bobby pin out.  
“Jeez, guess this isn’t a simple lock,” I mutter under my breath. Pushing myself up with a pained groan, I stare at the door, dumbfounded. I wrap my hand around the handle and turn it. To my surprise, the door clicks and I push the door open. “Did Raine find the key...?” I ask the empty room as I step in.  
Someone had left this place in a hurry. Aside from the paintings on the maroon walls, the room was in disarray. The cabinets from the filing cabinets on the right wall were pulled out, some on the floor, with papers yanked out of them and more on the floor. I ignore the various papers around the room and quickly step past them to the mahogany desk that sits in the middle of the room. The lamp on top of it lay on its side, fragments of the glass overhang scattered around it. I ease myself into the black chair behind the desk and search the top of the desk for anything. I quickly lay a picture of our family face down on the desk. After coming up with nothing useful besides a bunch of papers with aberrant symbols. With a disgruntled sigh, I open one of the desk drawers and pull out a small notebook. There is nothing interesting about it, just a simple black notebook. I flip to the back. Sure enough, the very last page is a passwords page.  
“Let’s see,” I mutter to myself as I use my finger to skim through the passwords. “Basement: 1207,” I smile and close the book. I push myself out of the chair and quickly stumble to the basement, tucking the book in my waistband. I try to hurry as I make my way downstairs, quickly maneuvering past the painting door and down to the door. I pull the book out and quickly punch in the password on the faded keys. It somehow stills works, as a loud whirring echoes through the room before a loud clank. I grab the handle and swing it open, flashlight in my left hand.  
The first thing I notice is the overwhelming stench of mold and mildew. I cough as I step in, shining my light around the place. Pieces of tiles shift underneath my slippers as I shuffle my feet forward. I shine my flashlight beam in a circle around me to get my bearings of the place. I’m in the corner of two hallways meeting, both having various doors on their walls. I make my way through the left hallway first since there were more doors there.  
I turn the rusted handle of the first door and push it open forcefully, my aching muscles protesting. The hinges groan as I finally push the door fully open to probably the most disgusting bathroom I’ve seen. My stars it reminds me of the bathrooms from that one reality tv show Raine watches with remodeling houses. The tile is cracked with various bugs roaming through them. The toilet was filled with water that’s probably been sitting there for years. Everything has a thick coating of dust. I quickly shut the door with a scowl.  
“Ugh how can paranormal investigators go through these places?!” I groan as I continue traipsing through the littered hallway. Turning my attention to the four doors left, I push open the first and am greeted with musty pink walls. It feels…odd. I step in further and let the heavy oak door close behind me. Amongst the dirt is various toys fit for a child, including action figures and plastic cookware. I kick a small queen doll out of my way.  
“Is this why Lilac and Saturn’s room was vacant?” I wonder out loud as I shine my light on the big bubbly letters that spell out Lilac’s name. Why would they need something like this? Whatever this is, it’s buried underground and probably has one entrance and exit. I huff and stumble out of the desolate room, slamming the door shut behind me.  
“Why do I have to part of a weird family?” I groan out as I swing the door open for Saturn’s room. Unlike Lilac’s, his room was organized yet showed use. Stacks of books littered the floor around the desk, posters with the periodic table and space hung on the walls. “You were always mom’s prodigy, weren’t you Saturn?” I shine my flashlight over an open quantum physics book with various words highlighted.  
Raine’s room is bare, with only a bed, dresser, and desk. I raise an eyebrow out of curiosity. I pull open the closet door and as I predicted, there are no clothes hanging up. It’s like the room had never been used. I close the door and amble into the last room.  
Like Raine’s, the room was bare besides a few pieces of furniture. I shine my flashlight to a poster above the bed. It was of a woman in golden armor. Her deep red hair was pulled up into a bun and antlers stuck from her skull. She was holding a sword to her chest and smiled into the camera with glowing red eye lights. I have no idea who she is, but boy is that poster creepy.  
I hiss as I ease myself onto the hard mattress. I sigh softly as I drop the flashlight and grab my head. This whole situation is just confusing, worse than those dumb murder mystery games Raine plays. There are so many questions wrapping around my skull like a rope and no one can answer them. Not only that, but the pit in my stomach hasn’t gone away since Lilac attacked me the first time. Something isn’t right.  
I open my eyes and notice that the flashlight was reflecting off a red box. I reach down and pick up the flashlight and the box. Popping the flashlight in my mouth, I examine the long box. The outside is probably wrapping paper, and there’s a large bow wrapped around it. Should I pay my respects to the abandoned bunker or rip open this like a child on Christmas day? I pull the bow off and start ripping the wrapping paper off. There is a small note on the top of the box.  
“Dear Midnight,  
If you somehow find this, please keep it. It was for your 16th birthday, but I am sure that has long since passed. I hope you can continue your aspirations and make this astonishing.  
Love, Mom”  
I stare at the note. How did she know I would come down here? I shake away the questions that have surfaced in my brain and pull open the box. A sword is nestled in padding, tucked into the sheath. Gasping, I pull it out of the box and toss the box aside. The sheath is engraved with various markings that I don’t recognize as well as ones I do recognize, like spades and crows. I pull the sword out of its sheath. I hold it up to my flashlight beam and run my fingers along the cool metal. This is probably the coolest thing I could find here. Putting the sword back in its sheath, I wrap the belt around my waist.  
“Well, time to experience the musty smell of abandonment and isolation once more!” I cheer sarcastically as I leave the room and head into the other hallway.  
The living room is one of the best kept rooms, somehow. I look through the stacks of papers on the table and bookshelves but nothing interesting comes up. I do a quick check of the dining room and kitchen, holding back my urge to vomit when I open the fridge. I close the fridge door and notice a note stuck to the fridge. “Tell the kids the password and I hope you like more scars.” I scrunch up my face in disapproval before snatching the note and putting it in the notebook. I quickly open the next door and gag as I’m greeted with another execrable bathroom. Slamming the door shut, I head to the next.  
I push open the door. The room is in shambles, as if someone had been fighting here. The curtains of the canopy bed had been ripped down and lay around the bed, which was also a mess. Pillows are torn open and the blanket is hanging off the side.  
“Sounds like they had a rough night,” I comment with a chuckle. I grab a crystal knob on the wardrobe door and pull the wardrobe open. The clothes are neatly arranged on hangers and color coded. “Who color codes their clothes?” I wonder out loud as I shut the door. Next to the wardrobe is an oak door with a large gaping hole in it, as if someone axed it. I peer through the gap and decide to steer clear of the bathroom. There’s never anything useful in the bathroom besides a mirror.  
“Who has this much paper documents in the 21st century?” I push the chair back and shine my flashlight at the surface of the desk. Various documents are splayed across the table in a foreign language besides one. I grab the paper that’s in English and bring my light to it.  
“To whomever this concern,  
We advise you to stop what you are doing. We have been watching your dimension and have noticed the glitches you have been causing. We also know you have been hacking into our databases, which is ranked as a felony for you mortals. While we try our best to not involve ourselves with the likes of the dimensions we look over, we cannot ignore your repeated offenses. This is your last warning.  
Sincerely, the Council”  
“Oh, I’m shivering in my boots!” I cry out. I laugh as I f0ld up the letter and pocket it in the notebook. Whoever this Council is really tries to be intimidating. I search through the rest of the papers and find none that are in English. The drawers also contain nothing useful, so I stumble back into the hallways. I notice one last door. It’s on the far wall and is different from the others. I walk up to it and try the handle. Of course, it’s locked.  
“How the hell am I supposed to get in there isn’t even a lock!” I groan out. Suddenly, my phone chimes loudly from my back pocket. I whip it out and feel my stomach drop. “Oh no this is bad,” It was 6 o’clock in the morning, the same time Raine wakes up. I turn heel and sprint down the hallway, pulling the door shut behind me. I take the steps two at a time, making my way to the den with ease. I slam the painting door shut behind me.  
“Oh, don’t judge me,” I whisper at the painting as I shut off my flashlight. I hear the creaking of floorboards upstairs and curse silently. This isn’t going to be good. I look towards the sliding doors that lead to the underneath of the deck. Don’t we have that trellis on the back of the house? I smile as I yank the door open. I hiss against the cold, forgetting that I was only wearing a tee shirt and flimsy pajama pants. I tighten the belt around my waist, making sure it holds the notebook securely. I step out and quickly close the door, ignoring the singing cold climb through my feet and into my legs.  
“I’m way in over my head aren’t I,” I whisper as I tip-toe to the wooden door. Pushing it open, I look at my surroundings. There is about 3 meters between where I am and the trellis. I take a deep breath and sprint through the snow. I hiss as the cold gets worse, but I manage to jump onto the trellis. It groans against my weight, yet it stays still. I breathe a sigh of relief and start my ascend to the balcony.  
Left foot, left hand, right foot, right hand. I work myself into a rhythm as I climb, feeling a wave of nostalgia. I wonder if I did this a lot as a kid. The cold still aches through my body, numbing my feet. Persevering on, I reach the first floor. There’s a loud snapping and I feel my left foot give out underneath me. I gasp but quickly regain my footing. Oh, please don’t break now the fall would be so painful. The railing of the balcony is finally in reach, and I gratefully grab it. I haul myself over the railing and quickly open the sliding doors. Note to self, never lock the balcony doors. I unfasten the belt and sprint into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turn the shower on, using the noise of the shower to drown out what I was doing. Yanking the belt off, I toss it next to the toilet. I jump as Raine knocks on the door.  
“Dude you’d be an awful serial killer,” I comment. Raine sarcastically laughs, the sound muffled through the door.  
“Very funny. Anyways, where we you? I went to check on you and you weren’t in your bed.” She replies through the door.  
“Oh, I was just showering. Sorry I didn’t tell you when I woke up, I wanted you to get your nice beauty sleep.” I say as I quietly pull off my clothes.  
“Well I thank you for that. I wanted to check on your wounds though.” She jiggles the doorknob.  
“Hey man some privacy!” I exclaim as I pull my pants off. “Can’t a girl take a shower in peace? My hair smells worse than a fast-food kitchen.”  
“I’m sure it’s just your upper lip.” I gasp at Raine’s words.  
“I’m the only one who can make witty comebacks! Now let me shower in peace!” I say. She laughs through the door.  
“Okay, okay. Have the most pleasant shower you’ve ever had.”  
“I will.” I say as I quickly step in. I try to shower quickly but the warm water felt amazing on my freezing feet. Once I finish, I make sure to rewrap the wounds. Thankfully, they were healing well with the bandages and medicine Liz had managed to find. Some of the smaller wounds have scabbed over. I pull on a sweater and warmer pajama pants, tying them in the front. I also pull on fuzzy socks before I head out.  
“Knock knock,” I say as I walk into Raine’s room.  
“Hey Midnight,” Raine says with a smile. She is typing on her laptop and I notice it’s one of her colleagues. I purse my lips as a question gnaws at me.  
“Do you know why Saturn would attack me?” I ask. She blinks in surprise.  
“What?” She asks as she turns to look at me.  
“Saturn was the one who attacked me. Him and Lilac chased me down and then Lilac knocked me out.” I shift uncomfortably. “I want to know if you would know why.” She shrugged.  
“Probably the same reason why Lilac attacked you.” She says. It hurts to know when Raine is lying to me. I bite my lip before nodding.  
“You’re probably right.” I turn around and limp down the stairs to make a cup of tea. Why would she lie to me? Even more, how would she even know Saturn’s intentions? I may be looking too much into this, but Raine is a horrible liar. I groan, holding my head as a headache sets in. I grab my cup of tea and trudge up the stairs. I pass by Raine’s room and notice her door is now closed.  
“Ugh, whatever.” I mutter, suddenly too tired to even be curious. I walk into my bedroom and close the door behind me. Setting my cup of tea on the nightstand for later, I head into the bathroom. I grab the sword and notebook, tucking the sword underneath my bed. I plop onto my bed to look through the notebook. It still didn’t make sense, and the longer I look at it the worse my headache gets. I groan and shut the book, tossing it into the drawer. I lean back in my bed, hissing against the pain. There are still so many questions buzzing in my skull. For now, though, there’s no point in pondering on things that won’t be answered. Right now, I don’t care. I sip my tea and turn on the tv, ready to watch something and fall back to sleep.


	8. VII

I shiver as I pull my puffy black coat tighter around my body. Ahead, tall dark pines dance in the wind, dusted by a small layer of snow. I let out a soft sigh look up to the sky. It’s supposed to snow more, the sky a hazy dark gray. I grit my teeth as the wind picks up, yanking my hat farther onto my head. Raine left for work a few minutes ago, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.  
“Ugh, this is stupid,” I huff out as the snow starts to pick up. I stumble back into the house, locking the sliding glass door as I do so. Shrugging off the large black coat, I toss it onto the couch “Emotions are stupid.” I mutter as I shamble up the stairs to my bathroom. My phone chimes from the vanity.  
ADAM: Hey luv, I had a question.  
MIDNIGHT: What’s up?  
I set the phone down and flip on the shower. Pulling my tank top off, I hear my phone chime again.  
ADAM: You know that us Transcendents can’t go to hospitals, correct?  
I raise an eyebrow suspiciously.  
MIDNIGHT: They can’t?  
ADAM: No. Humans don’t know that we’re amongst them, hence why we need to hide our identities? You didn’t know that?  
MIDNIGHT: No.  
I purse my lips as I stare down at the phone in my hand, waiting for Adam to finish typing. The three dots go away and I let out a sigh. Setting my phone down, I pull off the gauzes on my shoulders and stomach. Thankfully, almost all of them had healed. My phone chimes again.  
ADAM: Why does Raine know then? Surely, she shouldn’t have known like you.  
I pout, staring at my phone in confusion. He wasn’t wrong, but that doesn’t mean that it feels good to have my worries voiced.  
MIDNIGHT: I don’t know but I’m sure Raine didn’t mean harm. She was probably scared of getting Lilac in trouble. I’m going to take a shower, I haven’t in two days, so see you.  
I turn my notifications off as I strip the rest of my clothing off besides my underwear and bra. The bruises and wounds on my thighs have healed completely.  
“Well I’ll be damned, not only do we not have to pee, but we heal faster than humans!” I laugh, smiling as I slap the area. The area is only a little sore! With a smile, I pull off the rest of my clothes and jump into the shower. I hiss as the scorching hot water pelts my wounds. The wounds stung as I slam the handle down to switch the water to cold. As I shower, my mind wanders.  
Our family is just so weird. Sure, I don’t have anyone else to really compare to, but nothing makes sense. The comas with amnesia, Lilac saying we were brainwashed and then trying to kill me, Saturn holding her back and just knocking me out, everyone’s reactions to the pair, no one trusting our mother.  
That basement is confusing too. I run my fingers through my hair, massaging shampoo into the roots. I still don’t know much about it, but it seems like there could be valuable information in there. Well, if I could read any of it. I gasp. Adam could read it! Yeah, I may have only known him for a few weeks, but he can still help. I quickly finish showering and head out, not bothering to wrap my wounds up since they’re almost healed.  
I set my phone on my dresser and dial Adam’s number. While it connects, I pull on a turtleneck sweater and jeans. The phone continues to ring as I yank on socks and my combat boots.  
“Ello?” Adam’s voice crackles through the speaker.  
“Hey dude, I got a favor to ask of you.” I say. I grab my purse and check that I had my wallet and keys.  
“Sure, what is it?” He asks.  
“Can we talk about this in person, actually? Or are you busy?”  
“Oh, I’m free! Would you like to talk at Pearl and James’?” He asks. I grab my phone as I reply,  
“Yeah sure! I’ll be there soon since I’m already ready. I should put my hair up though since it’s wet.”  
“You really should. This weather will freeze it straighter than you are!” He laughs softly. I gasp as I walk down the stairs.  
“I’m not straight! And that’s offensive, my hair is better than straight people!”  
“Aw luv! I’m sure there are good straight people,” He says as I shut and lock the front door.  
“Most of them are actually really swell, but you ruined the joke. I’ll see you there.” I end the call before he can reply and shove my phone into my front pocket. Smiling, I pull my hair up into a bun and shove my black beanie on. The sidewalk is slightly slippery from the ice. The snow flurries about as I make my way to the café, keeping an eye out for Lilac or Saturn.

I bring my knees up with a hiss, leaning back in the cushioned café chair. Adam had said he would be running a little late, something about Liz being too high to go to work. Siblings, am I right? I crack my knuckles, glaring at everyone who stares at me as they walk by. Raine had talked about this once, how nosy everyone was. She said that when she first started her business, there was a slew of reporters waiting for her every day after she left the building.  
“Only gays sit like that, luv,” Adam says with a laugh. I frown as he sits down in front of me, leaning forward and staring at me with his forest green eyes.  
“I’m not even gay, that’s you,” I rebutted, sitting up in my seat. He waved his hand.  
“It doesn’t matter either way. What did need for me?” He asks as he clasps his hands together. I let out a sigh.  
“Transcendents have their own language, right?” Adam blinks in surprise before nodding.  
“Of course. We call it Langage De Transcendance, or language of Transcendence.” I snort as he finishes talking.  
“That’s a long name, why don’t you just call it Transcendent?” I ask. Adam smiles gently.  
“We do,” I let out a soft ‘oh’. “Anyways, why?” He cocks his head to the side. I lean forward, resting my elbows on the table. I let out a soft laugh before shrugging.  
“It’s going to be super confusing, and you’ll probably think I’m crazy,” I say nervously.  
“Midnight please. I’ve seen some of the most deplorable atrocities. There’s nothing I can’t handle.” He said with a smile.  
“What the bloody hell?!” Adam yells. I groan as I yank the metal door open.  
“I told you it’s confusin’,” I mutter, flicking on my flashlight.  
“When you said that, I thought you were talking about a porn collection, not a bloody bunker with the Ruby Province logo on the door!” He exclaims, igniting a flame in his hands.  
“Ruby Province?” I ask as I kick a piece of glass out of my way.  
“Someone needs a Transcendent history lesson,” He comments with a smile. He reaches his hand up and the flame jumps from his hand and flows out like a tongue. It spreads all over the ceiling, igniting the hallway with a dim glow. “Don’t worry, friendly fire.”  
“Thanks, but you didn’t really need to do that.” I comment with a smile, walking into the master bedroom. He pouts but follows me in.  
“Anyways, the Ruby Province is a country of the world of Transcendents, specifically our country.”  
“But there’s two kingdoms,” I state. Adam nods as he inspects the havoc of the room.  
“The Ruby Province is massive, bigger than you could imagine, luv.” He says as he lights various candles that were around the room. “Éthéré Prep and Ameliorate High didn’t teach us much about the other provinces.”  
“Huh?” I ask but Adam is already past the question.  
“You need me to read these Transcendent documents, I assume?” He asks as he snatches a piece of paper from my hands.  
“Well, yeah. Was thinking you could help me figure out more about my mysterious past.” I explain as he looks over the document. After a while, he puts one of the sheets down and starts inspecting the others.  
“What is it?” I ask, peering over his shoulder. Adam sighs and shakes his head.  
“These documents are just dated documents about prisoners and financial situations.” He said with a deflated sigh. “They probably took any important documents when they left, Middy.” He turns back to me. I continue staring at the desk with a frown.  
“I mean, there’s still one more place we haven’t checked,” I remark. Adam looks at me curiously as I turn heel and start walking out. “There’s this door at the end of the hall, but I have no idea how to get in.” I explain. He follows me and turns his attention to the door. Eyeing the door, he rests his fingers against the black glass next to the door.  
“It’s a fingerprint scanner.” Adam comments. He presses his hand against the glass before looking up. I watch in awe as a red beam shoots out an analyzes Adam’s eye. It shoots back in and beeps loudly, the black glass turning red.  
“Huh,” I say in surprise. “You’re not cool enough to get in.” I say with a snort. Adam rolls his eyes.  
“It’s probably locked to only let one person in, Middy.” He says. He looks down at the handle and frowns. “And it looks like we’re not the only ones trying to get in.”  
“What do you mean?” I ask as he crouches down in front of the door. I crouch down next to him and he grabs the flashlight from my hand, shining it on the door. Multiple marks were engraved into the door near the handle.  
“Oh damn,” I breathe out. Adam purses his lips into a thin line, running his fingers against the jagged metal. “Probably some squatters before Raine and I came here.”  
“I doubt it,” Adam says as he stands up. I raise a suspicious eyebrow. “Well, what state was the house in when you came here?”  
“Well…” I stand up as well and shrug. “We actually woke up here. When we woke up, there was a message from Jeminai but that was about it.”  
“So, the house was in pristine condition and you two were here the entire time?” I nod and he huffs. “Then someone must’ve tried getting in while you were living here.” I blink in surprise at his words.  
“You don’t think-“ I stop myself from finishing the sentence. Adam nods somberly. “Well,” I chuckle. “That would be something I would do.” I say, thinking back to the sword hidden in my room.  
“We should head upstairs, luv. We could use a break from all of this exploring.” Adam says. I nod slowly.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” I follow him as he walks through the hallway. He snaps his fingers and the flames extinguish themselves.  
“So dear, I wanted to ask you about some things. Consider it something I want in return for ya,” He starts as we ascend the rickety staircase.  
“What’s up?”  
“Well, I wanted to ask about your sis, Lilac.” He says as we step through the painting door. “We were never really told much about her, so I was curious.”  
“Curious about her?” I ask as I walk past the sliding glass doors.  
“That, and I’m curious as to why she’s hunting you,” He explains as he walks up the stairs. I shrug.  
“I don’t really know why honestly.” I reply. Adam hums as we walk through the kitchen. He plops down on the couch and pats for me to sit next to him.  
“Why don’t you explain what happened when you first met? Maybe that can jog your memory?” He suggests. I let out a shiver; just thinking about the memory freaked me out.  
“Well, I was heading home and I started to get super paranoid. Which is weird for me because I rarely get paranoid. Looking around, I realized that I was completely alone, not even any cars. I started freaking out when that…thing, showed up.”  
“Thing?” Adam asks, leaning in. I nod.  
“It was really weird. It looked kind of human-like but was all purple and has these super long claws. Anyways, it attacked me and I managed to get away, but then…” I groan.  
“What?” He asks.  
“That’s when Lilac came. I slammed right into her bat. She called me Peaches and stuff and talked about how my dad was the reason I have amnesia. Also, something about people wanting me.” I look at Adam but he was silent.  
“She looked like she was a psychopath from some morbid anime honestly. She started beating me up with the bat, and I mean badly. It hurt so badly. Once she finally stopped, I let my adrenaline kick in and I got the upper hand. I managed to get away and finally get home to Raine, and she left me alone after that.”  
“Bloody hell,” Adam mumbles under his breath. I look at him curiously as she shakes his head.  
“What?” I ask. He let out a shaky sigh.  
“I knew that the royal family had some issues, but I didn’t realize it was this bad,” He comments, shaking his head. “She probably did do it.” He drops his head into his hands.  
“Adam?” I ask. I lean forward and place a hand on his shoulder. He lets out a sigh and looks at me.  
“There are a lot of things that make this horribly terrifying just being your friend,” He said.  
“Aw thanks I love you too,” I reply sarcastically. Adam whips towards me and grabs me by the arms.  
“Midnight this is serious,” He says softly and I raise my eyebrow.  
“How serious?”  
“The royal family is super strong, including yourself. The only problem is that you have no idea how to use your powers. If you did, you would at least stand some chance against Lilac, Saturn, and Lilac’s freaky insides.” He says. I snort.  
“I’m sorry ‘freaky insides’? What does-oh shit.” I blink in realization, remembering one of the drawings from my dream. Adam nods.  
“If Lilac and Saturn are after you, that only means one thing…” Adam comments to himself, running his fingers through his hair.  
“And what is that?” I ask. He lets out a deep sigh.  
“You’re being hunted.”


	9. VIII

A scream erupts in my ears. I bolt up, groaning loudly when I realize it's just my alarm clock. I shut it off and rub my weary eyes. Even though I'm exhausted, it's hard getting some rest and constantly fearing for your life. I pull my soft black-grey locks back into a loose ponytail and pull myself up. Hovering next to the closed white door, I listen. Everything remains silent on the outside with nothing to disturb the hallway. Gently, I turn the cool metal handle and pull the door open. It creaks open but thankfully Raine is asleep. I quietly walk out and close the door behind me. I descend through the house and wishing I could teleport. Slipping down to the den, I find the handle and head back down to the eerie bunker.

I flick the fluorescent overhead lights on, letting my eyes adjust to the lights. It was in the same state as before with the mess on the floor untouched. I make my way to the bedroom and let myself in. I scour the wardrobe until I find a pair of black boots that fit me. I feel just a bit safer as I head back out and to the last door. Trying the handle leads to no avail, so I let my gaze hover on the keypad next to it. It hums with electricity and the screen glows a soft blue. I notice that in the bottom, wires spill out, crackling with electricity. I might be able to do something.

"Screw it," Whispering under my breath, I bring my hand up. With a deep breath, I shove my fingers into the bottom of the keypad. I had braced myself for getting electrocuted but nothing happened. I maneuver my hand through the inside of the keypad until its screen turns red. A large "ERROR ERROR" flashed in black letters. A loud snap can be heard and the screen turns green, accompanied by the word, "GRANTED". I snort. It's cool learning new powers I have. Yanking my hand from the keypad, I gently open the door, still feeling the electricity.

"Holy moly," I whisper under my breath as I'm greeted with a monstrous lab. Bookcases line the walls on the top floor while books float around it, trying to find their original home. A staircase leads down into a large white lab. Excitement coursing through my veins, I sprint down the stairs like an eager young child. In the middle rests a large half-crescent desk. A large computer is placed in front of the desk chair and various documents and miscellaneous items scattered across the desk. Even a styrofoam toy sword lays strewn about the uncomforting mess.

"That was probably mine," I mutter under my breath as I continue gazing around. The fluorescent lights glare down on four metal table in the corner with two metal carts around them. There were various surgical tools, like a scalpel and needles. Dried black liquid stains the tables. I feel a shiver crawl up my spine. The room is still in disarray, but not as badly as the others. It's the most well-kept room out of the entire bunker. 

I pry my gaze from the harrowing cliche DIY lab and trudge over to the large desk dead-center in the room. Upon closer inspection, I notice something that catches my eye. A small glowing cube pulsates behind the computer, emitting an icy glow that could be considered white. I gingerly grasp the cube and cradle it in my hands. The walls of the cube are ornate with marvelous designs, such detail that it must've taken hours to make, let alone the design. The icy glow is coming from inside the hallowed box. As I bring it closer, I feel a wave of energy pulse off of it. Important enough to keep. I place the cube back onto the desk and plop down into the large rolling chair in front of the computer. 

The monitor is dark as the keys glowed bright green, inviting to be pressed. I sigh and tap the bright power button in the top right corner of the keyboard. The monitor jumps to life, the screen beaming a white background. In the middle is an odd logo that seems remarkably familiar. I ignore it and scan over the folders to see any that catch my eye. I rest my mouse and click down on the folder that reads, "Family". In seconds, the screen is replaced with five more folders. I feel something stir inside me as I realize the names of these folders. 

"Jeminai, Raine, Midnight, Saturn, and Lilac." I breathe out softly. That means this was our father's computer. Why did he need to keep entire folders and tabs on us, though? Trying to fight the urge to throw up, I click on the folder named, "MIDNIGHT". It brings up multiple documents, most being pictures. I scroll through them and watch my baby self grow until it abruptly stops. It only ended so fast because I "died". Nextly, I head to the main file. 

It takes a few seconds to load up the massive amounts of information. I shudder as I make its comparison to that of a police report. The picture in the top left corner is of me when I was around eight or so. I wore a poofy white dress and smiled into the camera with innocence so pure it hurt my heart to see what that little girl had to suffer. The smile was fake, and I know I was forced to stand there and wear that dress. They, whoever they are, wanted me to look pretty. I start reading.

"Midnight Marie Starr

"Gender: Female 

"Born November 29. 1996 and died December 31st, 2009."

I snort. Interesting to be born on the first day of the month and to die the last day of the month.

"Known powers as of now: Create and manipulate lightning, create fire and water, invisibility (only when fearing for her life), summon weapons, her favorite being spears, and magic." 

Magic? Do I get to be in some cheesy Harry Potter movie where I get a wand and can cast spells? I chuckle to myself softly. I guess if there was a personality section in this report, I'd have to add 'uses humor to hide her fear' as a trait. 

"Interesting notes: Midnight is the strongest out of the four siblings. Jeminai did explain that at times power would skip to the second child, but it's rare. It's easy to tell she's not only more powerful with her powers but as well as mentally. I suspected she and her siblings couldn't die as easily as other Transcendents, which makes everything a lot more complicated. We experimented on how much she could withstand before falling unconscious, and even with a broken neck and bleeding out she managed to smile up at us before collapsing. We have no idea where she gets it from."

I feel a lump form in my throat. That makes sense why we feared our father in the home video. He used us as guinea pigs in a twisted lab experiment without even caring whether we were his children or not. I force myself to continue.

"Some methods of torture used: Beating, fractures, and complete breaking of bones, electroshock therapy, hanging, emotional manipulation, etc."

"For fuck's sake," I whisper to myself. I didn't expect most of my family to be psychopaths, let alone torture us. That still doesn't answer the bubbling question in my mind. What purpose did my father gain from wiping our memories? What did they all plan on doing to us? I press on.

"Death: As mentioned above, Midnight is interesting. Her body naturally mends itself over time, and she can't die from blood loss. Typically, Transcendents die from decapitation, blood loss, and-" 

A flurry of a tone hums in my pocket. I roll my eyes as I whip out my phone. At the top of the screen, it shows "Boo-thang". I chuckle softly, not realizing what an idiotic word boo-thang is until now. I gently enter the call as I press the phone up to my ear.

"It is almost four in the morning Adam, either make a good excuse or I'll give you an atomic wedgie," I growl menacingly into the phone with a hint of sarcasm. Adam giggles on the other end.

"What the bloody hell is an atomic wedgie?" He asks. I scowl.

"Never mind. Anyways, what's up?" I lean back in the rolling chair to match my care-free voice, even if I am shaking. 

"Well, deary, I remember you specifically requesting that one day we go to the Transcendent Realm." Adam serenades on the other end.

"What? I never said-"

"Alas, I was able to find my Realm Cube. Finally, we can explore the world in which you came from!" Adam cheers on the other end of the phone. My hand hovers over the mouse as I sigh loudly.

"For one, what's a Realm Cube? Two, it's still four in the morning." Adam gasps softly.

"I keep forgetting you don't know a clue about anything. I'll explain if you come." He whines in a singsong voice, trying to coax me into joining him on his scandalous adventure. I just chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, just the fact that you're such a child." I hear a dramatic gasp on the other end.

"I am no child! I'm a big grown man!" He gawks. He'd make a good actor, no doubt about it. 

"In your dreams. Anyways, I'll see you at the cafe in fifteen minutes." I end the call and head back up the stairs, not before grabbing the styrofoam sword and the glowing cube. 

The warmth of the cafe hits me in a wave, along with various delicious smells. I let the door swing shut behind me as I step in, almost tripping over the welcome mat. Adam sits at a booth with his head bowed. I walk up behind him and ruffle his hair a bit. He jumps and smacks my hand away.

"Golly, Midnight. I thought you were a rando just being a creep." I sit down across from him, letting myself sink into the plush seating of the booth.

"Who in the world would be here beside us?" I ask. Adam smiles at me and shrugs. He stretches and then stands up. With lightning speed, he wraps his hand around my wrist and yanks me out of my seat. "Hey what the-" I start to call out as he drags me out of the cafe and back into the cold snowy city.

"Sorry lassie, but we need a quieter place. No humans is our goal!" He hollers back to me as I continue tripping over my feet. As I kick up snow, I notice how little there are people. Only a few cars ever pass by us and we're the only people even on the sidewalk. I growl as Adam continues dragging me throughout the hazy streets. 

The dull lights from businesses that are either open constantly or open early start to get hazier and the rustling of the city get quieter. We veer a corner and continue sprinting down the streets of a quiet neighborhood. I shift my gaze to the forest lining one side and feel my blood freeze. A dark figure stares at us.

"Adam," I call a warning to Adam, but he continues dragging me along. "Adam!" I holler and yank him backward. He staggers but stops. 

"What?" He whines as I grab his hand, pulling him close.

"Someone is watching us," I whisper into his ear. I feel his body tense up as he eyes the forest. Suddenly, his tense anger turns into straight fear. He wraps an arm around my waist and hugs me. Even though we don't need to breathe, he is, and heavily. I turn my head.

"Adam Stoak. Your mommy came from London, was it? Your family left our realm because you were scared. Humorous, isn't it?" A masculine yet boyish voice drones from the shadows. I didn't realize it, but two people stood in the shadow of the forest. Adam's grip around my waist tightens as he pulls us backward. 

"Aw, the sassy little boy wants to act all tough. I wonder how Midnight will think of her little brother, Saturn." He spits out the name. Saturn and Lilac step out of the shadows, the eerie street lights causing them to look even darker. Saturn's short hair is swept upon his head and he reminds me much of Jeminai. His armor is streaked with orange, and a sword holster hangs by his side. He grins at me and I don't know what scares me more, the calmness in his smile or the greed in his eyes. 

Lilac matches in his armor, but instead of orange streaks, hers are ornate with lilac. Unlike her twin, her eyes dance with bloodthirsty mischevious. Her eyes never stop watching me. I grimace as Adam pulls us away even more. 

"You two are very open here. Isn't that because mommy will just cover for you like before?" Adam spits out, his voice laced with anger. The twins don't respond, but Lilac gives out a small giggle as they remain stagnant. "I saw what you did to her Lilac. You bet your ass that I'll keep you away from her you disgusting, vile, whore!" I can feel Adam shaking with anger. I look up and notice tears in his eyes. 

"Oh! What an insult! I don't think I can take being here with how badly you hurt my feelings!" Lilac cried out in sarcasm. She cups her face and fake weeps, her whole body almost collapsing in on itself.

"Adam, I suggest you step aside. This doesn't pertain to you." Saturn said calmly. Adam eyed him as his arm held me even closer. 

"You know people would think we're dating if they saw this," I whisper to Adam, trying to lighten the mood. I can see him hold back a smile.

"Not now deary." He replies, his voice flat. Lilac stops crying and straightens up, her body jerking and convulsing. She brings her head up as her smile stretches to the point it reaches her ears. "What the-" Before we can even comprehend what's happening, Lilac's entire body jerks forward as she opens her mouth. She starts vomiting, lilac-black liquid pouring down her chin and into a puddle in front of her. After a while, she stops. Her mouth goes back to normal as she grins evilly at us. Saturn laughs.

"I warned you, Stoak." He says. The puddle starts moving. We watch in horror as it takes a figure, forming a massive and creepy figure. I curse under my breath as I realize it's the same creature that attacked me with Lilac before. It turns its head to grin at us.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Adam screeches into my ear. I wince as I pull myself away from him, grab his hand, and start sprinting. The creature takes notice and starts after us.

"Give me that stupid Realm Cube of yours!" I holler at Adam. He reaches into his back pocket and yanks out a flat glowing sheet of paper. With a flick, it's a box. 

"You have to throw it as far as you can Midnight, it takes a while to open. Also, you have to say Medium, Transcendent Realm, alright?!" He calls back to me. 

"On it!" We round the corner and open to a long sidewalk. I ready my arm. "Medium, Transcendent Realm!" I holler as I hurl the small glowing box. The moment it hits the ground, a large glowing circle forms. 

"Run, run, run!" Adam yells as we sprint faster. We push ourselves through the portal, and I can't help but notice the in-between. It's like space, with other dimensions floating about in a gorgeous flurry of blacks, pinks, blues, and purples. It goes just as fast as it came, and I collapse onto the cobblestone. A few seconds later, I feel Adam fall on top of me. I growl at him. We lay there for a few seconds before Adam starts laughing. He moves up slightly, and I turn around to glare at him.

"That was so messed up!" Adam exclaims as he looks down at me. I feel myself crack a small smile. 

"Oh yeah, it was. That thing looked like my stomach after I taste your cooking." Adam gasps as he backs up, shocked. I laugh and sit up, taking in my surroundings.

"So this is the infamous Transcendent Realm." The cobblestone is a makeshift street as brick buildings line the sides. In front of some of these buildings are merchants, trying to make a profit in this town. People bustle around us, trying to keep their eyes off us. "It's boring," I say bluntly. 

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Adam whines as he helps me to my feet.

"Sorry, the truth hurts," I reply with a smile. Adam rolls his eyes as he starts forward. 

"I know you'll ask so I'll try giving you the most information I can," He says back to me. "All Transcendents have either white or black hair. Lizzy and I dye our hair to fit in with the humans." He runs his fingers through his hair as I catch up.

"So you're a Light Transcendent," I state. Adam nods.

"Anyways, the reason is that we're split up into two is cause, I have no idea. It's been that way since my parents can remember. The Light Kingdom and the Shadow Kingdom rule in harmony, as though they're old friends or something." I nod in understanding. 

"Are you sure it was wise to come here? Lilac said something about a lot of people would want me and that I would pay quite a load of money." I shiver slightly and pull my jacket closer. Adam furrows his brows, then jumps as an idea hit him. He turns around and pulls my fur rimmed hood over my head. It hangs slightly about my eyes.

"There! If anyone asks, you can just say you have a cold since it's winter in our dimension." He turns back around. "Even if people saw you, they wouldn't recognize you. You've been missing for so long that the only people who will truly recognize your face are the soldiers and the Queen herself. I'm sure you'll be okay, love." I watch as Adam walks over to a large fountain. It's in the middle of a circle of buildings, all curving around to highlight the massive fountain. In the middle is a statue of a man and a woman dancing, their bodies locked together in joy. Underneath them are various ballerinas and nutcrackers. They move in life as they dance with each other around the flurries of water.

"Interesting." I hum quietly as I join Adam's side. He chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"They aren't alive deary." He says. "A long time ago, some bozo put their magic in a jar, letting everything close to it come to life. It stays in the middle of the fountain to entertain the children that pass through or live here. I find it swell that someone would give up their magic just to make some cheeky kids happy." I feel myself smile as I watch various children gawk at the dancing nutcrackers and ballerinas.

"And who are they?" I ask Adam, pointing up to the two statues in the middle.

"Ah, the Straussbells. Originally, our Realm was not, the kindest. It was a lot of war and chaos, and it didn't help that original Transcendent's bodies are made for their magic. Anyways, the Straussbells were the first to bring an end to all the chaos. They set up kingdoms and restored order, separating people based on their fighting skills and personalities. That's why Shadow Transcendents are more cunning, cold, and sassy. They're also a lot of fun. Light Transcendents are usually more joyous, kind, and selfless."

"Why would they separate them like that?" I blurt out as I continue staring at the statues. I think I've seen the woman from somewhere.

"It was to make sure riots and violence wouldn't break out. Putting them with their people kept them from having hissy fits. In a form, it's racist. If it weren't for that separating, though, our Realm would be in as much chaos as before." He finishes and gazes proudly at the statues. I nod in content.

"Anyways, most Transcendents have human blood. Whether it's a small amount or a ludicrous, all commonfolk have it. The only ones who remain full Transcendents are royalty." I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Then how do they keep full Transcendents?" I ask. Adam bows his head in thought for a second before replying,

"I think they have more than one royal family per Kingdom. More than likely they keep them amongst common folk and then when the time comes for a king or queen to retire, they bear children with that person so the royal blood lives on." I feel more questions raise, but I drop it with a small sigh.

We walk around town more, checking out various shops and their food. Transcendent food is a lot different than human food. Instead of having a lot of food practically injected with grease, Transcendent food is the opposite. Adam said they don't cook it with grease and stuff. Transcendents kind of live in olden times. Their buildings remind me of the 17th century I believe, while Adam just shrugged while taking a big bite of his apple. Suddenly, Adam grabs my hand and yanks me back. 

"Ow, what the hell?" I growl at Adam, then take back my words when I notice the wide-eyed fearful gaze Adam has. 

"There are a lot of Light soldiers here," Adam whispers as he slowly pulls me into the throng of the crowd. I turn around before he pulls me too far away and gaze upon the Light soldiers.

Their armor is all white with ornate markings carved into them. Every part of their body that isn't covered in armor is covered in white fabric. Their faces are covered by large metal helmets, and they walk stagnantly, their glowing spears in their left hands.

"If they see me, I'm screwed, aren't I?" I eye Adam, who nods reluctantly. 

"Jeminai must know that you'd come if she upped security like this." I whip my head at Adam in anger.

"We're in Light territory?!" I hiss at him.

"It's shared by Lights and Shadows, so technically, yes and no." Adam whimpers. I guiltily squeeze his hand.

"If we stayed in the town square, would I be safe? She wouldn't dare hurt me in the middle of a group of her citizens, right?" I ask desperately. Adam slowly looks around and nods. I feel my stomach flip as I pull us out of the shadows. I pull Adam's arm around my waist. He looks at me with confusion.

"If I'm sick, a boyfriend would want to take care of me," I whisper to me. He gawks at me.

"I'm gay!" He whispers back. I glare at him and he shuts his mouth, not asking any more questions. We wander around aimlessly for a while and talk about various things about the Transcendents that I didn't know before. Soon, we end up back in front of the fountain. 

"Hello, are you two lost?" A soft, gentle voice asks from behind us, startling both of us. We turn around, and I feel the blood drain from my face as the queen of the Lights, Jeminai Starr, watches me and Adam with a small smile on her lips.


	10. IX

Lilac and Saturn bear her looks, and I may even as well. Her jaw is soft while her eyes are sharp. Her lips are plastered into what feels to be a genuine, yet cold, smile. Her icy blue eyes straight at me, not even taking in the fact I have Adam by my side with his hand on my hip. Her pristine white hair is pulled back into a high bun, where her crown sits just in front of. It sparkles in the setting sun. Her corset is adorned with markings as well as gold trimming, the sleeves reaching down into white gloves. Her white dress hangs low to the ground but doesn't touch, so it can remain spotless. 

I'm at a loss of what to say. Adam straightens up, causing me to startle. Jeminai shifts her gaze from me and rests those piercing blue eyes on Adam. 

"It is a pleasure to speak with you, Queen Jeminai. I am Adam Stoak and this is my fiancée, Amy Smith." Adam bows to Jeminai, and I do the same. Jeminai watches us eerily.

"Are you a human, Amy?" She asks me, her gaze starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Yes. I didn't believe Adam was this advanced being until he showed me his wondrous magic." I force a smile onto my lips as I answer her question. She knows damn well I'm lying. We lock eyes with each other for a moment, before Jeminai giggles.

"So, when's the wedding date?" She turns to Adam again.

"We haven't planned that. I just proposed two days ago, so I wanted to show her the world I came from. Even though she has a massive cold, she insisted on us going as soon as possible." Adam flashes a bright and fake smile at me. I smile back at him as he pulls me closer. He's good at lying.

"I see. Adam Stoak, was it?" Jeminai asks. Adam's tenses up.

"Why yes. Did you know my parents?"

"Of course. Your father worked for me before he left for London. It's such a shame such a bright soul was lost before his time." She bowed her head in sorrow. Adam's smile faltered, before being replaced with a faux and tense smile.

"We should be going. I'm not feeling too well." I intervene with a loud cough. Both of them look at me as Adam nods in agreement.

"Yes, we need to get you to bed sweetie," Adam says as he starts pulling me away from Jeminai.

"Hm, such a shame she's sick. It would've been so adorable to see the soon-to-be-newlyweds share a loving kiss." Jeminai gives Adam a coldly genuine smile. "Do Transcendents ever get sick from silly human sicknesses, Adam?" She takes a step towards us. Adam chuckles nervously.

"Oh, that is true. Sometimes I overlook some things about us that I feel like a human!" Adam laughs nervously as he holds me close. 

"You don't go to the bathroom how can you forget?" I ask with a stuffy nose. Jeminai simply laughs.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep the young couple waiting. I just miss seeing such a perfect opportunity to be wasted." She flat tones as her smile beams darkly at us. It reminds of an evil villain that's trying to seem good. Both Adam and I are thinking the same thing. She knows who I am and is simply toying with us, trying to see if we will continue our shenanigan. Maybe a kiss would satisfy her enough to leave us alone.

I turn to Adam and give him a wink. He winks back nervously. He leans down slightly and I reach up. I feel bad for Adam honestly, having to kiss me when I've had no experience. His lips were surprisingly soft and it felt like a genuine kiss. We pull away and smile at Jeminai. She watches me as she sighs.

"Well, I shouldn't be holding the couple up. I have business to attend to myself. I hope I shall be seeing you here again, Amy." She says.

"I hope you do as well." I give a loud sniff as she walks away. Immediately, I whip around and yank out the glowing cube. "Oldwoods, Oregon," I mutter under my breath, hurling the cube down onto the floor. The portal opens and I waste no time heading back to my world. Once we go through and I close the portal, Adam flies off the rails.

"What is wrong with that woman?! First, she decides to walks around in common territory when people would pay just to see her killed, and then she forces us to kiss?! What type of creep does that?!" He paces on the snowy sidewalk as the sky slowly starts changing from black to dark blue. 

"Are you just mad because you had to kiss a girl?" I ask him calmly.

"YES!" He exclaims and I hold back a giggle. "Nothing against you love, you were great to kiss, but I don't like women!" He continues pacing and making weird agitated noises.

"She knew we weren't a couple, or at least had a prediction." Adam stops pacing when I say that." She was adamant that it was me, but the kiss was a way to throw her off track so she wouldn't harass us for a little longer. She sighed after we kissed and I wouldn't be surprised if it was because she thought she got the wrong girl." Adam nods slowly in understanding as I start walking away.

"How long do you think that'll last?" He asks, matching my steps as we walk side by side. I shrug.

"A week, maybe two. If Saturn and Lilac already know where we are, it's a matter of time before they tell Jeminai." I pull the furry hood off and run my fingers through my hair. My head is spinning and I feel awful. Suddenly, my legs give out underneath me.

"Woah there," Adam catches me and wraps an arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Sorry," I groan. "The wounds still haven't fully healed so I'm still leaking blood." Adam nods.

"We need to get you home." With his other hand, he takes out his phone and calls Liz, putting it on speaker.

"Adam it's almost six in the bloody morning why are you calling me? You're in the room right next to me." Liz growls into the phone groggily.

"I'm not. Midnight and I went visiting the Transcendent Realm and Jeminai was giving us a hard time." He replies.

"I kissed a gay guy," I say into the phone. Adam glares at me as Liz lets out a snort.

"You're serious?" She asks.

"Yup"

"Ugh." Adam groans loudly. Liz lets out a loud laugh.

"You called just to tell me that?" She asks.

"Uhm no," Adam replies, still helping me. "I called to tell you I'm staying with Midnight tonight. I'm worried about her." He avoids my gaze as I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh. That's fine. You could've just sent me a text though." Adam chuckles.

"You know I love messing with you." He coos into the phone as his sister groans.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to you later moron." Before Adam can reply, Liz ends the call.

"Rude," Adam whines as he shoves the phone into his jacket pocket. I chuckle softly as I half walk get dragged down the street. After a while, Adam growls in frustration and turns to me. Suddenly, I'm being lifted off the ground.

"Uhm?" I ask Adam as he starts carrying me. "What are you doing?"

"You were too slow." He replies simply as he continues carrying me. I roll my eyes but don't protest. I let my head rest against his shoulder as we walk back to my house. After Adam let me down and I could enter the house, I kick off my boots and peel off my coat. I groan softly as I trudge up the stairs and to my room.

"Your room is nice," Adam comments as I fall onto the bed. 

"I know right?" I mumble through the sheets. It's quiet for a second before Adam sits down on the other side of the bed. I sit up and sigh. "Is this going to become my normal? Constantly fearing for my life and all?" Adam is silent for a moment. 

"I have no clue Midnight. Life has been pretty interesting since you showed up, but I hardly doubt they're so cold and cunning to hurt their daughter or sister for so long." I'm not convinced. 

"How did Jeminai and Scorpio act when Raine and I were dead?" I croak out. 

"I can't remember all that much. They never shed a tear, though. Papa would always say it's because they never loved their children and because you all were considered wrong and shouldn't have been born." I shoot up and Adam jumps.

"What do you mean?" I pry. 

"Well, Jeminai is a Light and Scorpio is a Shadow. Mixing is typically considered wrong in our society. Usually, they're killed. Since you possess royal blood, you and your sibling had to stay alive." I nod slowly. 

"So your dad assumed they didn't like us because of that? No other reasons they would explain?" I press on. Adam thinks for a moment before shaking his head and shrugging. I sigh and fall back down on the bed. I hear Adam chuckle softly as I groan. "I'm going to nap. Don't bother me." I pull my pillow over my head and shove my face into it. I hear Adam say something quietly before settling down himself. Even in a lot of pain, the exhaustion soon swept over me. I'm fading into a quiet and dull sleep.

Pots and pans clatter in the kitchen, as though someone wanted to make a meal. I grimace as I pull the pillow from my face and check the time. I growl as my clock reads 7:02. Raine shouldn't be up this early. Cursing under my breath, I pull myself up to a sitting position. Adam is still asleep so I cautiously make my way to the door. I exit my bright room and into the dark and creepy hallway. I slowly open Raine's door, just to be greeted with goosebumps. Raine is fast asleep, her arms curled around her pillow and a loud snore erupting from her. 

"Uh oh," I whisper to myself. Suddenly, loud thuds of footsteps start ascending the stairs. I close Raine's door softly and sprint to the bathroom. Thankfully, the hallway has a skylight; even though it still causes the room to be dark, I can see just enough to know what's happening. 

A human creature passes by slowly. Its torso flows down into long flaying wisps of flesh. Oddly, it's graceful as the creature walks. I bring my gaze up to its face, which is covered by a long flowing veil connected to a gorgeous crown. As it passes by, I notice white angel wings connected to the creature's back. They hang down and bounce slightly as it walks. Once it passes by for a while, I peer out. 

It slowly opens the door to my room, swiveling its head around to take a glance at its surroundings. Even with its graceful steps, I feel goosebumps form on my arms. It takes another step into the room, staring intently at more than likely Adam. It grunts and growls softly. If I can get to my room safely, the sword is just under the side of the bed. But that means I'll have to cause a distraction. I curse under my breath as I step from the safety of the bathroom and out into the hallway. I'm not there for merely five seconds before the creature cracks its head back. It stares at me, and underneath the veil, I see a large black grin form. It sprints towards me.

It smashes into the wall behind me, knocking down picture frames. I sprint for my room as it howls in frustration. Pain digs into my ankle and I fall to the floor with a thud. I look back to see the damn thing pinned me down with a white spear. It straightens up and saunters towards me. Its head bends in awkward ways as its bones snap and crack with every movement. Why can't I control my powers? I try pulling my ankle away, but it just causes even more pain. I put my hand out towards it, closing my eyes and praying for something, anything, to save me. 

The creature gargles for a second as the pain I was predicting never came. I open one eye to see a large blue spear stuck straight through its gaping mouth. A white liquid drips down its chin and it splattered on my hand. It makes sense, considering the spear came straight from my hand. I gasp as I pull my hand back, the spear retracting. The creature stays frozen as the spear that was in my ankle retracts. I waste no time. 

I angrily grab its neck and start dragging it into my room, not even giving a glance to a petrified Adam on my bed. My ankle is killing me as I throw my patio door open and hurl that creature off the balcony. It screeches as it goes down. Once it hits the ground, flurries of snow fly up around it. I watch it sprint towards the tree line of our backyard as well as hop the fence before I turn around and slam the door shut. 

Adam lays on the bed, staring at me in shock and fear. I pull my gaze up to meet Raine's. Even from here, I can tell she's shaking as she stares at me with wide eyes. I sigh quietly and lean against the patio door.

"I don't know what that thing is. I woke up because I thought Raine was making a big mess in the kitchen, so I went outside to check if you were awake. It came up here and was in my room, so I tried getting my sword. I-"

"You have a sword?" Raine interrupts me. I sigh and shift my gaze.

"Yeah. I found it in the den behind the bar." I run my fingers through my hair as I wait for Raine's reply. She simply watches me and then sighs. I take that as an invitation to continue.

"Anyways, that asshole managed to get a spear through my ankle before I could get to my room. I was so scared and just prayed for something to help me. And...something did." 

"Like what?" Adam asks, his eyes wide with curiosity. I look down at my hand and hold it out in front of me, trying to summon the spear again. After a few seconds, the blue spear shoots out, causing everyone to jump beside me. "That's a power of yours?" Adam coos like a child. 

"I guess. Which means the best way to figure out our powers is through training." I reply as the spear retracts into my hand. I refrain from telling them about the secret bunker with all the information about them. If Adam knew that information, it might put him in danger; I don't trust Raine with that information. I sigh loudly and smile cheerfully. "Anyways, I'm going to go bandage my ankle up, if you'll excuse me." I start limping to my bedroom before I remember something. "Raine this is Adam. Adam this is my sister Raine. Get acquainted." Without waiting for a reply, I close the bathroom door and start bandaging the hole in my ankle.

Surprisingly, it didn't go through the bone, just around it. I'm too exhausted to even question that as I wrap the white gauze around my ankle. I leave the bathroom to find Adam and Raine conversing. 

"Oh, Midnight. I was just talking to Raine about how I think you should have one of us or Lizzy with you all the time." Adam cheers with a bright smile. Raine smiles at me too, one of the first since all of this mess started. 

"Uhm, thanks? I think I'll be fine honestly." I reply. Adam frowns. 

"Midnight, Adam's right. You're so banged up and now you can barely walk," She gestures to me leaning on the doorframe. "I know you don't like feeling like a burden, but we need you to be safe and to heal properly. So stop trying to help us, you injured pillock." Raine smiles. I just stare at her.

"Pillock?" I ask shallowly.

"It means foolish." Adam grins at me, giving me a wink. I roll my eyes and sit down on the bed. 

"Don't teach her those words anymore. I don't need to wake up feeling like I'm in Britain with all these bizarre insults." I check my phone's time; 7:22. "Raine, when do you call in for work?"

"I'm supposed to leave around 8:00 since they want me there thirty minutes before for a meeting." She says with a sigh. I nod. "What time is it?" 

"7:22."

"It'd be best if I start getting ready." She says as she gets up and heads out of my room. Once we hear her door shut, Adam grabs my arm and pulls me close.

"Hey what the-"

"Why are you the only one getting injured?" Adam asks. I feel dread forming in my stomach when I hear the anxious seriousness in his voice. 

"What do you mean?" I ask weakly. 

"I mean Lilac and Saturn are targeting ONLY YOU, yet both you and Raine are not on their side." I furrow my eyebrows.

"Are you saying Raine's with them?" Adam blinks, stunned.

"No of course not, but something's shady. I don't think that Raine's with them, but maybe they have a reason to not hurt her. The only question is, what is that reason?" His words left goosebumps on my arms as he stands up, grabbing his shoes. "I have to go to work and I still need to go home and get dressed. See you on the flipside, Midnight!" He skips out of the room, leaving me sitting there, confused.


	11. X

"This is ridiculous." 

I press two fingers against my temples as I glare at the bright computer screen engulfing my vision. It logged out by itself and now is a white screen with bright red letters that read, "Please input password" with a box underneath. After a long minute of cursing and yelling, I finally pry my gaze from the screen and search around the desk. I run my fingers along every square inch of the metal desk and come up with only dust to coat my fingers. I run my fingers through my hair wearily as I search my brain for any better ideas than just throwing the computer across this enormous room. Wasn't I able to hack into the keypad with my finger? I notice that the USB port is way too small, so I snatch a paperclip from the desk and shove it in the port. 

"YIKES." Electricity sears through my arm and races throughout my body for a split second before disappearing altogether. "Woah," I breathe out as I look up and the entire database of the computer is splayed out in front of me. It's holographic and adorned with all different colors. It was honestly beautiful. I bring my other hand up and tap on one of the various folders that I'm sure has the password. Everything's written in binary code and even though I never learned it, I found the password with ease. 

"¥ø¨ å®' ˜ø† ß¨ππøß'∂ †ø ∫' ˙'®'."

What the hell does that even mean? I shrug it off as I take a sip of my still-warm coffee. Shrugging, I put the paperclip back in and have the computer put it in for me, considering I don't even know where I would begin to type that out. Finally, I'm in! My excitement diminishes when I notice the computer is almost empty besides one note. I hesitantly click it and swallow as I start to read the letter out loud.

"Dear whoever found this computer,

"Leave. Now. This is the Shadow king addressing you and you need to leave immediately. I have no idea how you got ahold of this computer, but the information inside this computer is not for your eyes. If you regard my warnings I will send out a warrant for your arrest. I am advising you, leave this computer alone immediately. Thank you if you follow these rules.

Sincerely, Scorpio, the Shadow King."

Oh. Oh dear god. This is not good. NOT GOOD. I let out a loud sigh as I shut down the computer. I know I'm not going to listen to him, but I need to find a way to get him off my trail. With a heavy sigh, I rip myself off the chair and drag myself upstairs. 

So what Scorpio was doing was wrong. And damn did he know it. Maybe it makes sense that he wouldn't want anyone else getting exclusive information on the accident children, but I still don't understand why he wouldn't take the information with him. Maybe they had to leave quickly? I shake my head aggressively. Outside, the snow continues falling, thick snowflakes coating the ground like a thick blanket. I sigh softly as I ease myself onto the soft and plumpy couch. Is life going to get any easier?

"I was curious when you'd stumble upon our 'basement'." An uncomfortably familiar voice hums behind me. I spin my head around and meet eyes with one of the people I wanted to see the least. Instead of armor, he was dressed in a white button-up shirt and black pants. His black hair was pushed back messily and his orange eyes were bright and alive. He gently continues pulling off the petals of a blue flower. I jump off the couch and summon a spear, pointing it straight at him. He puts his hands up in defense, still holding the flower.

"Look, I don't care what you want, Saturn, just leave. This is now my force and I decide who gets to step foot in this house, and I'll be damned if I let you out of all people in here. I growl, standing my ground. Saturn's gaze doesn't change as he lets out a soft laugh, a smile pursing his lips.

"Midnight, I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to see how my sister has been doing." Even though his words ease me slightly, I don't bring my spear or guard down. "You've grown so much since we last met, before the encounter with your little British friend. My only memories of you were just so heartbreaking. You were just such a small and frail creature, adorned with cuts and bruises. You always stood your ground yet you were too fragile to even be taken as a threat. It's good to see you've outgrown that." We meet eyes and I feel a searing chill down my spine. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I spit out, letting my foot take a daring step forward. Saturn laughs.

"Why, nothing. Our parents were the ones who were messed up. Hurting such small children." What? I feel the spear fall out of my hand and shatter into nothing. I can't do anything but stare at him in shock. Those torture methods...they were really used. On me. I feel sick, but I don't dare move. Saturn chuckles softly as he stands up. 

"What's your power?" He freezes for a second as I spit out a question. His eyes narrow slowly as his gaze slowly meets mine.

"Oh, Midnight, it's a shame you lost your memories. You had so much fun in my-" I slam a flat-headed spear into his back. He stumbles forward and catches himself on the couch with a scowl on his face. "Did you really-" Before he finishes his sentence I smash my foot into his knee. Even though I wasn't wearing a shoe, I hear a crack as Saturn hisses loudly. I don't give him time to recover before I grip his wrist tightly and force him into the shiny oak wood of the ground, satisfied as I heard a loud thump as his nose is smashed into the ground. 

"I told you to get out of my house." I scowl, digging my nails into his wrist as I use my knees to hold his legs down. He lets out a cold laugh as he turns his head to try to look at me.

"Oh, you're a riot, aren't you? No wonder Lilac was so excited that we'd have to capture you." He hums out, a large smile plastered on his face. Lilac isn't the only one who can look mad.

"Why? Why the hell am I being hunted? What did I do?" I ask him. Saturn's eyes soften. It's as though something inside him actually doesn't want me captured or dead. But in an instant, it's gone, and his maddening smile is back. 

"You're a distraction. A distraction that isn't needed. Others want you as a trophy, and we just want you out of the way. The only difference between us and them is, though, we know where to find you." His body glitches, and he's gone from my grasp. What? I jump up and look everywhere but he's gone. So, he has teleportation. That's new. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair again, letting small strands fall into my face. This is ridiculous. 

I make my way to the couch and fall on it, not even caring that my face was being smooshed by the couch cushions. I sigh loudly as I hear the wind outside pick up, the snow probably falling heavier and heavier.

"When will this end?" I ask no one softy as the snow continues blowing, the sun setting.


	12. XI

"I love you too. See ya later." I shut my phone off and let out a long sigh. The water's fountain dances behind me as small drops of water tingle the back of my neck. This is probably the most idiotic thing to do, but I need to at least try to get answers while I wait for Scorpio to take the target off my back. I make a mental note to remember to find someone who can fix the computer as I pull myself up from my sitting position. I pull the hood of the cloak close to my face as I wander through the town. Adam told me that there's a train station that will take you through all the towns and straight to the Light kingdom. I look up at eye it in the distance as it gleams in the sunlight, the glass and white shimmering like glitter. I sigh heavily and continue slipping through the crowd and in the direction Adam referred me to. He also said that it was free due to it running on Transcendent power. As the train whirs by, multiple people including myself jump on as the train slows down to let people get on and off. I ease myself into a seat as I restlessly wait. 

"Excuse me miss," I turn my head to meet the bright yellow eyes of a young boy. A cap is pulled over his short shaggy hair and he's adorned with a blue and white uniform that reminds me of a toy soldier. His pants are tucked into black knee-high boots and he carries a big white bag. "Why are you wearing that?" He points to my cloak. He's just a kid, right? There's no harm in lying for my safety.

"My skin is sensitive to sunlight, and I fear getting injured," I reply. His eyes narrow in oblivious confusion.

"But we can't get all those bad diseases like humans!" He cries softly. I shake my head. 

"I'm human. I need to see the Light Queen, though, so I'm taking the train here." His eyes light up when I mention being human. 

"Well, golly! I've never met a human from another dimension, though I've been a messenger boy for the Queen for years!" He chimes happily, jumping a little in his seat. Messenger boy? I wonder why Jeminai would choose a kid to be her messenger. I look out with a sigh as towns slowly move by the opening in the train cart. Back at home, it's still blizzarding with snow while this place is nice and sunny. Just like it was the last time I came. 

"Say, messenger boy, heard of seasons?" I turn my head to him again. His eyes narrow for a second as he searched his brain for the answer. After a couple of seconds, he sighs and shakes his head. "Do you know what temperature is?" His eyes light up.

"Yes! That is how hot or cold you feel!" He says enthusiastically. A smile tugs at my lips as I give him a nod of approval. "In my world, the temperature constantly changes. When these happen, it causes a reaction." I say. I wonder if he's ever been to school.

"Are seasons those changes?" He asks curiously, leaning in. I smile more. "Kind of. Usually, certain changes happen around the same time, so seasons are the amount of time a certain change happens." Messenger boy nods in understanding. 

"What are the changes?" He presses. "Well, when it gets frigid, small cold flakes fall that we call snow. That only happens during the season called winter. Some changes happen any time, like rain." I tell him as I continue watching all the mass plains and towns drift by.

"Rain?" He gawks at the possibly new word. "Yes." I hum. "Rain is very tiny amounts of water that fall from the sky in large quantities. Sometimes it can rain so much that if you stay outside for more than five minutes, you'll be soaked!" Messenger boy gasps and starts jumping up and down.

"I want to see the rain!" He cries with a big cheeky grin plastered on his face. I giggle softly. "You will when you're older," I reply, causing him to pout. We sit in silence for quite a while, letting the towns go by. It's soothing if I'll be honest. Adam always told me that he loved living in the Transcendent dimension because it took you to the fantasy place he would read in books has a kid. His enthusiasm reminds me of the messenger boy who sits beside me. How can such sweet people exist in a world with such cruel people? I hope the boy never finds out the hard way like me. 

Suddenly, the messenger boy grabs my hand and pulls me up and runs for the opening as many others do. We land on the concrete of a train station as the boy continues pulling me through the massive crowds of people. Soon, we emerge in a small town. I bring my gaze up and gasp. Stars, the castle is even more gorgeous up close. It glints and twinkles in the sunlight. 

"Woah." I breathe out softly as I continue gazing up. "Cool, isn't it?" The boy giggles as he starts to skip up the steps. "I've been here so many times but I'm always excited when I come back!" He smiles happily and waits for me to trudge up the steps after him. He takes my hand and stands in front of the guards. They don't hesitate as they shuffle by and open the large white doors for us. 

"Thank you guardies!" The messenger boy calls as he skips into a large room. The ceiling is adorned with a mosaic of stained glass that dances about, depicting a picture at just the right time. The sun shines down and pierces a large white and grey lone throne, with a long carpet leading up to it. The walls are adorned with tapestries of what I assume to be former kings and queens of the castle. The messenger boy turns to me. 

"Just wait here and the Queen will see you. Goodbye, Ms. Starr!" He says and gives a wave. I feel my pulse quicken. 

"What?" I feel myself blurt out. The boy just smiles. "Good luck, ma'am!" He spins around and skips down the hall and through a doorway into another section of the castle. I feel a lump form in my throat as I turn back to the throne and wait. 

Pain sears through my side and I feel myself drop to one knee. I force my gaze down and notice a thin spear impaled itself through me and now I'm bleeding. I spit up black blood as I realize something, my ears starting to ring. This was a really bad idea. 

"I'm surprised you were just so stupid to come here." Her cold voice echoes in the quiet room. I eye her as she sits comfortably on her throne, one leg crossed over the other. She wears the same adorned dress and crown as she did when I first met her. Oh, but her arching long collar adorned with diamonds is new. Even as my body protests I manage to get to my feet again. 

"I need answers." I spit out, my breath hitching even though I don't need to breathe. "I've been living for less than a year and my life is torturous and I don't even know why! You're a queen and my mother so why don't you do your damn job and tell me why I'm being hunted like a deer?" It's scary to face someone who has wanted you captured for years, especially when they already threw a spear at you. Did I care? Not really because no matter what she does it doesn't change the fact that I need to know. Jeminai's smile twists for a second as she lets out a cold laugh.

"Love, you must be more specific. I cannot give you any answers unless you want to delve into a more specific topic." She replies coldly. Why did she need to word it like that? I groan and grit my teeth.

"What happened to Lilac and Saturn?" I ask. "You mean the Chaos Twins?" Chaos Twins? "Oh, I gave them to your father to deal with. They have been enjoying my company recently, though. Frankly, I missed them as well." She straightens up in her throne.

"That's not what I meant. What caused them to be violent?" I spit out, shaking. I need to go soon before I pass out from blood loss. Jeminai raises an eyebrow. "Life." She says simply. "Their lives were not as simple as yours." Simple? I was stuck in a tube for years so I don't know how simple that is. "They faced many cruel things and cruel obstacles. They knew what they had to do." Those words pierce my heart even more than her icy blue gaze. Adam said that many Transcendents fled to other dimensions out of fear. Was this what he meant?

I sidestep just as another spear whizzes by arm. Jeminai grits her teeth and with a wave of her hand, there are even more spears. A small smile spreads on her face as she waves softly. 

"You shouldn't have come here, Midnight." She said. Another flick and the spears charge at me. Oh, this is going to be bad. I jump out of the way and curse as the spear moves in my body. I jump up as she throws more spears at me, but instead, I flick my arm up and brace for it. It never comes. 

"Are you serious?" Jeminai complains. I turn my head back to notice that a rainbow shield is attached to my arm by spindly currents of electricity. Fragments of spears lay deserted on the ground, all with twitching electricity on them. "How can electrokinesis create shields?!" Jeminai hollers as she stands up. I don't hesitate as I swing my arm towards her, letting the shield slide off my arm and at her. It hits her in the stomach and she gasps, falling back into her throne.

"This doesn't have to be like this Jeminai. I'm still your daughter and we can still fix whatever bond we had!" I cry as I stand up straighter. She spits out a white liquid and glares at me. "I saw how much you loved us in the tapes," Her eyes widen with shock. "So why can't we just go back to that?" I take a step forward, ignoring the pain as I hold out my hand. She stares at it for a second with regret in her eyes. What happened in those thirteen years to cause this? The regret fades as she growls. 

"Get the fuck out of my castle before I rip you apart." Something about her voice changes. It's deeper and less civilized. I meet her eyes, and something tells me that the woman I saw in those tapes is gone. I sigh and turn around, ready to limp out of the castle before Jeminai says something.

"For being the eldest, Raine is so oblivious. Maybe it would be best if you blind her with love, Midnight." Goosebumps snake up my arms from underneath the cloak. "Blind her with love" sounds messed up. I shiver and shake my head, continuing to limp out of the castle. The guards don't pay attention to me as I walk out. I bite my lip as I rip the spear out of my side and hurl it into the surrounding forest. Once away from society a bit, I pull the small blue cube out from an inner cloak pocket. 

"Oldwoods, Oregon." I hum to the box before tossing it on the ground. The portal opens up next to the frozen fountain in the center of the park. I curse as I pull myself through it, getting a collective gasp from citizens who just wanted to enjoy a peaceful day at the park. I grab the cube and slowly limp my way in the direction of Adam's cabin. People don't care to avert their gaze as they stare with wide and confused eyes. I pull the hood back over my head and walk faster. 

Soon, Adam's cabin comes into view and I breathe a sigh of relief. The loud knocking echoes emptily. Jeez, are they even home? I pound my first harder on the door until Adam opens it. I practically fall into his arms as I hear him holler, "Bloody hell!" Before falling unconscious from blood loss.

"Ugh, you idiot! You're wasting all of our peroxide!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to help my bleeding friend! This needs all the peroxide it can get."

"Imbecile we already stopped the bleeding!" 

I feel something cold press against my side, where the wound is. I hiss and the cold feeling leaves. I droopily open my eyes to see Adam holding a gauze and Liz glaring down at me. 

"Good morning," I hum. Liz rolls her eyes as Adam chuckles softly. 

"Wonderful morning to be covered in blood and take care of your wounded friend, am I right?" He elbows Liz gently, who shoves him away by his face before turning to me.

"Why did you listen to this idiot and see Queen Jeminai?" She growls. I shrug slightly.

"Needed answers." As Adam continues dabbing my wound with hydrogen peroxide, Liz seems to struggle with trying to scold me but knowing she can't because I'm not her sister. "Does it need stitches?" I ask Adam. He looks at it more with Liz over his shoulder before they both shrug. "Oh, okay," I reply simply.

"MIDNIGHT WE DON'T DEAL WITH THIS STUFF ON A DAILY!" Liz gripes. Adam and I wince from her sudden anger as she groans loudly. His grip on my hand tightens slightly and he rubs my knuckle in comfort. I smile at him gratefully before pulling myself up into a sitting position with a heavy groan. The siblings tense up, as though I'm about to die that very second. 

"Where's my phone?" I turn my gaze to Adam. He jumps up and heads out of the room for a second. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Midnight. It's just," Liz crosses her arms tighter and sighs like she had a chill go down her spine. "Queen Jeminai scares me." She shuffles her feet on the ground, her brown locks falling over her shoulder in semi-straight waves. I run my fingers through my hair and let out a long sigh before chuckling.

"You don't have to be sorry, dude. Jeminai is scary, and she probably has some mental issues. She shouldn't be Queen and I wouldn't be shocked if everyone could agree with me." I try to soothe Liz as she lets out a soft laugh and nod. Adam scurries back into the room and pushes the small black rectangle into my hands. I thank him and dial Raine's number.

"Midnight?" Her anxious voice comes from the other end. Not even a hello. Shit, I think as I clear my throat.

"Hey, sis. I'm sorry to freak you out, I just woke up." I reply as I bite my lip to hold back from cursing up a storm. It genuinely hurts and I'll be damned if anyone who's been impaled before enjoyed it.

"Just woke up? Did you not get any sleep last night?" She presses. It hurts to lie to Raine, but what else can I do? She's already stressed out enough as it is, and it won't do her harm if I take the bullets. I let out a silent sigh.

"Yeah. I had a bad dream and it just made it impossible, so I only had like an hour of sleep. I was coming before but I just felt so exhausted, I stopped by Adam and Liz's and they let me take a nap on the couch. I know I should've told you but I closed my eyes and was out cold." She remains silent on the other end for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I understand. I'm sorry I've been so on edge lately, I've just been stressed about something." Something you don't want to tell me. I bite back the words, knowing damn well it had to do with that time she was talking to someone. 

"Yeah, I'm sure your job is super stressful. I promise that I'm being safe and I can take care of myself. Anyways, I'll probably stay the night at Adam's if you don't mind."

"No no not at all! I'm sure Adam's a wonderful person." Wait, that isn't right. Raine talked with Adam before and should already have an opinion on him. Why is she acting like she's never talked with him?

"Raine you've talked with him before," I tell her. She's quiet on the other end and I feel my heartbeat start to pick up.

"Oh, right. Sorry, my mind's so cluttered these days!" It just happened not even two weeks ago. The phone starts to shake in my hand. God, what the hell is happening? I swallow the lump forming in my throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Raine." Before she answers I end the call. It's not the phone shaking anymore but my hands. This is seriously confusing. Gently, Adam puts a hand on my shoulder. I shake my head slightly. "Something's going on." I wheeze out. 

"Like what?" Liz asks quietly. I rub my eyes aggressively.

"I don't even know. Whatever it is, though, it's seriously putting a damper in my mood." I bite my lip harder.

Just what really happened during those thirteen years?


	13. XII

"These attacks are getting out of hand." Adam huffs while wrapping bandaging around Liz's stomach. She hisses in pain and threatens to ice him to death over and over again, but he waves it off and continues tending to her wound. I fiddle restlessly with my hands as I pace across the living room.

"I know Adam, I know," I huff out as I yank the ponytail out of my hair. I close my eyes as hair falls into my face before pushing it back and glaring at Adam. "We need to take her to the doctors."

"Why do you think Raine never took you to the hospital when you were covered head to toe in bloody cuts and bruises?" Adam whips his head towards me with a scowl pursed on his lips.

"Raine wouldn't know shit and I didn't mean OldWoods." I cross my arms as I pull my gaze from Adam to Liz. She's pale and her eyes seem to have a gloss over them. With a soft sigh, I wrap my fingers around the small glowing box and trudge over to the two British Transcendents.

"Hey what the hell?" Liz growls out as I gently wrap my arm around her waist. Ignoring the hisses of protests she lets out, I pull the small blue cube out and toss it on the floor, softly speaking the location. We don't wait a second before heading through the portal with me dragging an irritated Liz. Heads turn to us and most let out startled gasps. Whether they were from the appearance of a supposed dead princess or Liz curled in between us doesn't matter. A dark-skinned woman with gorgeous silver hair hurries over to us with worry etched over her features. I need a girlfriend.

"Oh, my stars!" She gasps as she comes close to us. Liz lets out a soft snort and waves her hand wearily.

"I hope we aren't a nuisance, but my sis over here was injured in her sleep. W-We didn't know where else to go." Adam's voice cracks at the end and I bring my eyes to eye him. Now he's pale and a nervous smile pursing his lips. Liz always took care of him and her being in this state must send him into frenzies of panic, I know I would be the same if Raine and I were in this position. The woman nods.

"I am thankful you brought her here." She motions to two guards and rather quickly, there is a stretcher and Liz is being hoisted onto it. "I am assuming you are siblings?" She looks at Adam, who shakily nods. 

"If you don't want me to come I get it, I can hang around with Mid here." He replies in a lighthearted tone as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. He's shaking. She rests her eyes on me and I feel my lips tug into a small smile. 

"It might be best if we just stay around the area, Adam is jittery and we wouldn't want that disturbing your work," I add to Adam's comment. He shoots a betrayed glare at me as the woman nods in understanding. 

"I promise we will tend to her wounds and we will notify you when she is safe to be taken home." She bows at us and hurries to where the guards were waiting. Is bowing a form of a goodbye here? I eye Adam who just grins back, confirming my suspicions. 

"Ms. Strange woman!" I hear a familiar voice call through the crowd. I turn just in time to catch the small messenger boy as he falls into my arms.

"Oh, hello!" I greet him with a bright smile. He looks up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Oh, good morning Sir!" He waves cheerily at Adam. 

"Well, aren't you an adorable little thing." Adam coos, leaning down to give the boy's nose a little tap. He giggles and shrinks back into me.

"What brings you back?" He asks me. Before I can answer, though, I feel eyes boring into us. The hairs on my arm stand up as I bring my gaze up to meet large lilac eyes. I feel my throat tighten as I let go of the boy and push him into Adam. 

"Go find your mother, kid," I reply, a little more forcefully than I should've. His face contorts in confusion.

"But-"

"Please." I interrupt, averting my gaze to meet Adam's. He seems to sense the urgency, as he nods and starts to pull the boy away, even as he protests. I turn around and search for the eyes with a grimace on my face. I know she's following me. Before I can turn from the fountain I feel someone throw their entire body weight on me. I shriek as I fall into the fountain, water surging into my nose and mouth. The weight leaves and I jump to my feet, pivoting my foot and letting a spear slip into my hand.

And here's Lilac. Her hair is plastered to her face as her bright eyes gleam at me, water dripping from her chin. I hear myself groan as I continue glaring at her. Before I can answer she lets out a joyous giggle.

"I expected you to have more brains, Middy!" She coos, the words holding a bit of a sneer to them. I roll my eyes and let the spear ebb away before crossing my arms.

"Lilac, what do you want?" I sigh out. I know I should be scared considering she about beat me to death, but I'm already sick of her cheeky attitude. I notice all the attention we've brought amongst ourselves. Most Transcendents stare at us wide-eyed while the guards are frozen in place. Who are they scared of, me or Lilac? 

"You are so oblivious." I whip my head back at Lilac, whose grin is wider than before.

"Excuse me?" I breathe out and etch closer to the fountain. She follows suit, still gleaming that dark grin.

"That memory of yours is still getting worse, is it?" She hums out, running a gloved hand along the blunt of the stained bat. The bat stained with my blood.

"Dad erased my memory." I seethe out. There are two ways to dodge if she tries lunging for me. Either way, I need to find Adam and get the hell out of here. I turn my gaze back to Lilac and feel a shiver snake up my spine as she grins madly at me.

"Of course." She hums out, leaning her weight onto the bat. I feel my eye twitch out of irritation. Is she being serious right now?

"Why?" The question takes Lilac by surprise, her eyes meeting mine. "Why the hell did he do it? What did he have to gain?" She stares at me with her mouth agape and yet she doesn't answer. I narrow my eyes. Did he erase Lilac's memory as well? Suddenly, Lilac lets out a lowly sigh.

"Why should it matter? Either way, this fountain will turn black with your blood." I shriek as she lunges towards me, swinging the bat high over her head. I duck to the side and hiss as the cold water pierces my skin once again. I swivel around to catch her hefting her bat over her head again and sprint out of the fountain.

"ADAM!" I scream as loud as possible. I continue sprinting through the crowd, ignoring the disturbed glares the civilians give me. I can hear Lilac's manic laughter as she pursues me. Finally, I meet Adam's green eyes and barrel into him, knocking us both to the ground.

"Christ, Midnight what in the bloody hell scared you?!" Adam asks before looking up and meeting eyes with Lilac. "Shit." He musters out before I wrap my hand tight around his wrist and sprint forward. 

"Where did you place that cube thingy?" I holler over my shoulder at Adam as we sprint.

"I gave it to Lilac to hold!" He replies.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I screech behind me as I notice Lilac getting closer.

"I thought it would be best!" Adam cries in defense. "There!" Adam points to a tall brick and stone structure and starts pulling me toward it. I shriek in pain and fall to the ground as a fiery pain spreads from my ankle.

"You can't run forever." Lilac singsongs out, standing over me with a maddening grin. She twirls her bat in her palm as the end turns into a large and sharp ax head. "I remember the times we would practice our magic together. Your favorite weapon was always your spears and that little sword, wasn't it?" I narrow my eyes at her words. 

"Why are you doing this?" I croak out, something warm falling down my cheek. Lilac's gaze changes for a split second, and I can see the expression turn pained. It was over as quick as it came and Lilac hefts the bat over her head.

"If you aren't with us, you might as well be six feet under." She whispers out before swinging the ax down. Before I can summon any magic, a bright orange fiery hurls itself into Lilac's ax. She shrieks as it's flung out of her grasp and turns into a bubbling lilac mess. She hisses and cradles her hand before sprinting off in the other direction.

"Midnight are you alright?" I hear Adam's voice but it seems far away.

"Easy, she almost got beheaded by her sister." Liz scolds her older brother. I feel a cold hand rest on my shoulder and look up to see Liz staring down at me. "Are you alright?" She asked wearily. I brush her hand off and stand up.

"Yeah, of course. How is the wound?" I gesture to her stomach. 

"Fully healed, the area will be tender for a few days, though." She informs me and I solemnly nod. Finally, Adam sighs.

"Let's go home." We all agree and push ourselves through the portal. I glance over my shoulder at the crowd of people who had resumed their daily lives before pushing myself through.


End file.
